Growth Spurt
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: A year after the city's destruction, a growth spurt changed a courier's life. A past that returned hauting, discovering the good and bad things about the growth spurt, what else can happen in Festival Week?
1. Reflections about Life

**Chapter 1**: Reflections about Life

Disclaimer: I don't own _Get Ed_. This story is a year after the _Ex-Machina_ incident. This story was created after a half dream I had and I finished developing it in my mind when I was in the beauty salon (don't ask). This is a POV story. One more thing, I don't know the ages or names, this is me guessing.

**Edit:** So I started my fixing and I found out in a Spanish Jetix that Fizz is eleven (meaning that in this story, she's twelve). Oops! The six chapters are actually days. This chapter was in a Tuesday when the narrator told it.

**Edit Two:** I have to fix this chapter again. After checking new Get Ed info, I found a page with the characters' histories a little more detailed (some say why do some of the kids hate Bedlam or a secret or special ability). One of the things I got shocked about was that Burn was seventeen. And when I showed this to Sandy87, she wasn't expecting that (neither was I; I was guessing 15-16). So in this story, he's eighteen... he's old enough to go to college! And drive! I envy him... and he's not even real!

Another reason is because I suddenly notice some sentences cut out, and very important ones in that matter.

* * *

Taken for granted, that's all I could say about my life. Ever since I was a kid until now, I have been taken for granted. Why you ask? Since I was a kid, I was the most intelligent of the kids in my classroom. They pushed me around like I was dirt or maybe like I was nothing, they copied my homework and exams and when I tried to stop them, they bullied me and even threaten to hurt me harder if I told. I was weak and couldn't stop them. I was alone and I never could make friends. 

When I grew older, I was offered a job. My parents didn't accepted that offer because I was nine by that time and I needed my education. _I_ was offered the job, not _them_; they shouldn't have said that. The man that offered me the job continued with his offer and by sometime he called a boy who was older than me. I remembered that my face was hot and my eyes couldn't stop looking at the boy. The man said that the boy was a member and he was home-schooled by the man himself.

By sometime, the boy spoke and told that I had surpass the intelligence of all of the kids that where twelve or younger in the city. How did they knew that? I didn't even knew that! I asked and they told me that they asked the mayor for the test they give kids for their profiles in the city. Man, I hate those tests! My parents looked at me in surprise. What did they expect from their daughter? To fail?

The boy looked at me and said that he was fifteen and that he had seen me before. I felt my face hotter as he walked towards me. He asked me if I built my vehicle. I responded with a simple nod. He told the man I was the right girl for the job.

I looked at my parents and asked why I couldn't have a job if a boy who was six years older than I could have one. They said the same thing as any other parent would: that "if he fell down a bridge, you're going to follow him as well?" speech. He looked at my parents and laughed. His parents said the same thing. The man told my parents that this was the time where everyone was needed... everyone was important: rich, poor, healthy, sick, short, tall, young and old. He told a story about his ex-business partner and how he betrayed him. Everyone in Progress City was in trouble. But why ask me? Why ask a young nobody like me to help save the city if the job doesn't involve saving people? The man said that the job might involve saving people and with my intelligence and building abilities, I can help save the city.

I looked at my parents again, this time with determination in my eyes. I looked at the boy and the man and said that I'll do it. Heh, maybe that'll prove people to not take me for granted. That'll prove people that I'm a somebody in this city. My parents said "no" and "it's too dangerous." I replied by saying to them that I knew what I was doing and I knew it was dangerous, but I had to do it. My parents sighed and allowed me to go. The man told me to prepare for the next day with my vehicle. My spirits were high. I finally could get away from my classmates, who'd torture me in the last few years and I couldn't tell anyone. I finally could get away from the shadows that hid me from the last few years, saying that I was a nobody.

The next day, I had packed, my hated memories of school were trapped in my room, my spirits of a new life were showing in myself. I was hugged and kissed by my parents as signs of luck and that they'll miss me. I did the same, then left my house, only to find the boy that I met the day before. I asked the boy where was the man. He said that he was in the headquarters, preparing my profile. I left with the boy to the hover-way that took us to the headquarters.

On the way, I asked some questions, like how many where in the team and how did his parents let him leave to work for the man. He answered that he was the only one and he saw me one time in a lot of hurry and my vehicle didn't looked like the ones in stores... it looked better. I felt my face hot again... Scrap, not there! Thank God he wasn't looking at me. Then he answered another one of my questions: the boy said that he too wanted a new life after an incident in his school. Hmm, I wondered what happened. I asked and he didn't responded, only made his vehicle go faster. Must be like me, he had painful memories in his school. I made my vehicle go faster so I could catch up with him. Suddenly he asked some questions, like how my life was before the man and he came and offered the job. I didn't responded and looked at the hover-way. He sighed and said that we were close and that I could see the headquarters by that hover-way. I did and I was amazed. That didn't looked like a headquarters. It looked very strange... well, for me at least. It had some metal tubes going in and out of the place. The headquarters was hidden down the hover-way. Why was that?

When we reached the headquarters, we were greeted by the man. He said I could place my suitcase in a room and my vehicle where the boy had put his. I did so and then the man showed me about what I should know if I'm going to work there. I had the intelligence so I wouldn't worry there. Control of my vehicle; I already could control my vehicle perfectly. Kung fu ninja moves; eh... never thought of that, but I could give it a shot. Hey, if I met with my so-called-friends, I could warn them I could hurt _them_, instead of me. But any style of martial arts is for defense, not offense, so I couldn't harm them. Heh, luck them.

The next day, it was training time. I trained with my vehicle in ramps and half pipes. I trained with the man and the boy the ways of kung fu. We took all day and they said that I could rest. Man, I was tired. And that was just the first day, but I didn't worry. I wanted to prove to them... to myself.

A year later, a girl had taken the offer that the man gave. I was sorry for the boy, two girls and one boy, that wasn't fair for him. The girl was kind and caring, nothing that my "friends" ever showed me. The boy was loyal and protective, again nothing that my "friends" had showed me. The boy was my first friend, a great friend. Before the girl showed up, we used to talk and hang out with each other. The girl was my second friend. She didn't pushed me around like the others, she talked to me about everything and that's what I wanted.

Months after the girl came, a boy came. Let's just say he was _way_ different from the others. He was funny and his "friend" was weird and supposedly a doctor. Now there were four of us. Also by sometime, the man was hiding something from us. Everyday he'd spent hours in a room that he didn't let us enter. When he was in that room, we frequently asked ourselves what did he do in there. One time, the boy said that he might be inventing a very fast vehicle. The girl said that if that's true, why didn't he asked me to help. The new boy and his "friend" said lots of things, some including a robot worker and working with aliens. What we didn't know that he was close to the truth.

A year later, when I was eleven, we discovered the truth, another boy came, mostly naive. He claimed that he was created by the man and we believed him. The man also said it was true what the new boy said. He changed our lives... forever. Things was he was part alien tech. He had what we called "toys", but the man called it "artifacts". He was a great friend, but what was sad about him was that he didn't had a family. Ever since I knew that, I treated him like a brother and he treated me like his sister.

So, you think after all I said, I had a great life. If you mean externally and in my present, then yes, I had a great life. If you mean internally and in my past, then no, I was suffering everyday. Why did I said I was taken for granted? Taken for granted means "being underestimated" and being underestimated means "being undervalued." Well, when I was eleven, I was short, so my friends thought I couldn't do some things, like high kung fu moves or grab things in the high shelves. And if I was short, that meant I was weak. I couldn't destroy a robot with my bare hands like my friends could.

I was tested two times; one time, I was turned wi-fi with three of my friends. Before we were turned wi-fi, I was confronting the truth, physically and mentally. I was short, I was weak, any comments my friends gave me about my size, I took it as an offence, I wanted to be tall. This was added in my "I want to be somebody and not being taken for granted" cause. After that "little" incident, they all congratulated me for saving them, but still... I was hurt.

The other time was in a competition, the boy I met first didn't liked the game. We, except him, entered the competition, but one small inconvenience, we didn't know how to play. The girl knew and trained us. And when we played, we were great... except me. My friends never gave me the ball and when they did, I didn't noticed. After some competitions, we found out that the boy _did_ liked the game, but we didn't knew why he stopped playing. We asked him to play and he agreed. We were glad, until we found another truth. He played well, very well, so well that he took some balls from, guess who, me. One time, he put me out of the game. By that time when I was sitting there and watching them play and win, I was hurt even more. First the wi-fi incident, then that, I started to doubt myself if I was going to prove that I was a somebody. I remember what I said to myself in that time watching them: "If I had more training in the game, i-if I was taller a-and more flexible, I could have proven myself to them... to him... to myself."

But thanks to "my brother," we knew what was wrong, the boy wanted to win, with or without teamwork. He had talked to the boy and he told him that. "My brother" gave him a choice, leave his past and play _with_ his teammates or live with the past hunting him. In the finals the boy came and had an idea, using me for the last point we needed to win the game. I looked at the boy to see if what I heard was true. He looked at me and apologized for not realizing it earlier, he realized that I was hurt because of him taking me out of the game, no opportunity to be good at something. He said I could have been used since the beginning. I remember what he said: "If you want this opportunity and you want to see what I mean, play, but stay behind me because I'm about to become bait." I just stared at him. What was he planing? The girl had a smirk on her face. She knew his plan.

In the game, he had the ball, I was behind him and in front of the goal. The leader of the other team ordered his teammates to stop him. The boy was stopped, but revealed he has no ball. He pointed at me and the team looked at me showing the ball and I threw it to the goal. We had won. My friends congratulated me and I finally felt different, I felt like a somebody. Well... for a while. Why? Because days after the competition, I accidentally bumped with some old "friends."

* * *

_I was on my way returning to the Dojo, the headquarters where we stayed at, because I had finished visiting my parent. I had my regular clothes, not my uniform. I was riding my vehicle when I saw a group of four boys and three girls. I accelerated more because I remembered them._

_One of the boys, who had brown hair, ran in front of me; the others followed and surrounded me. "Well, well, well, look what we have here," said the brunette boy. "Our _little_ buddy..."_

_"Francie, why did you leave us?" taunted a blonde girl._

_I showed them the new me. "It's Frances for all of you!" I spat at them. "My leaving is none of your business. Now get out!"_

_"Defending yourself, is it?" said a pale boy. "You didn't learned your lessons in school haven't you? Then we have to remember those lessons to you then. You're small, you're weak, you're outnumbered if you try something funny, you're nothing, you're nobody!"_

_I was fuming mad. "For what I see, _you guys_ are nothings and nobodies. You pushed me around, you stole from me, you lied to the teachers about what I said and I not only got detention, I got bullied by you guys for that! Why?! For nothing! If someone did those things to a person for nothing, wouldn't that make the person who is hurting a nothing, a nobody?"_

_The group gasped and got angry. They walked close to me. Oh, where were the guys when I needed them? Two of the girls, the blonde and a dark skinned girl, grabbed me by my hands, so I couldn't move my arms._

_"Where should we hit Francie? Guys?" the brunette boy asked his friends._

_"How should we know?" said a boy with black hair. "We aren't girls."_

_"I know," said a girl with red hair. "Hit her on the breasts."_

_**"WHAT?!?!"** I yelled. I started moving to loosen their grip on me._

_"Huh?" the boys said. Well, they were still dumb as two years ago._

_"That's chest for girls," the dark skinned girl explained._

_"Oh, okay," said the boys. They stared menacingly at me and smiled evilly._

_The brunette boy showed his hand in a fist and well... you guessed it. He punched me... hard!_

_I yelped and fell. I felt the tears in my eyes. Any girl knows where they're vulnerable, but that didn't stopped them. The girl with dark skin kicked me in the chest. I rolled and coughed a little blood._

_"That's what happens when-" the black haired boy was cut off by some voices calling. The group left before they were caught, leaving me and my vehicle on the road._

_I caught a glimpse on who were calling me. My friends? How? My sight changed to blurs, then darkness. All I could do was hear them walking close to my body._

_"I-is she okay?" asked the girl._

_I felt some fingers on my lips. "It looks like blood," I heard the captain._

_"She must have coughed it," said the tall boy's "doctor friend"._

_"We have to take her to the Dojo, fast!" said the new boy._

_ I felt being picked up by a pair of strong arms and heard the engines had started. Then I fell unconscious._

* * *

_When I regained consciousness, I didn't opened my eyes, only heard._

_"From the analysis, she got multiple hits in her chest. Like any girl, she's vulnerable there, and without a chest plate to protect her... well, she gets hurt easily," I heard the man explain. "Maybe that group hurt her."_

_"Ol' Skool, she looked dead when we saw her," said the leader of our group._

_"Yeah! Dr. Pinch said that what she coughed up was blood," said the boy who carried his "friend"._

_"From your story, all I could say was that she was almost murdered," said Ol' Skool._

_I started to rise from my bed. The group gasped as I opened my eyes. I saw the lab's entrance and my friends around me. "From their story, it sounded like an almost murder. From my story and experience, that was bullying to an almost murder." Everyone started consoling me and asking me what happened. I told them, "when I was little, my classmates didn't do their homework or exams. I was the smartest or the only smart person in the classroom. When I told the teachers about what they did, they lied and said that I was lying. After school, they threaten me and bullied me."_

_"This is why you accepted the offer. To get away from them," the captain said._

_"Not only that Burn," I said to him. "I have lots of reasons."_

_"You have to rest," ordered Ol' Skool. He didn't have to tell me twice, but I knew I had to stay awake, so I closed my eyes and listened. "Someone has to watch her. Who will offer himself or herself to watch?"_

_I opened my eyes a little to see who wanted to watch me. I saw the girl was about to raise her hand when we heard..._

_"I'll do it." We all looked at who said that. It was Burn._

_"You?! Why?" asked the girl._

_"Look Deets, believe me, but I know Fizz better that her family, maybe even better than herself," he said the truth... a little. He did knew me better than my family, but better than myself? If only he knew._

_"But there's a catch..." Ol' Skool said. "If you're gonna watch her, you have to protect her if anything happens and that group decides to appear again. You have to protect her like..."_

_"If she was your girlfriend," said Deets. I wanted to blush, but I didn't. I mean, would you blush with a room full of people when you acting like you're asleep? I looked at Burn and he was about to say something when she said, "no excuses, you said you would do it and that's how you'll do it."_

_"Fine," he muttered. The group left and he watched me._

_I opened my eyes and I finally asked him. "So, the incident in your school was about ZG? That's why you left and joined the Dojo, to forget your past?"_

_He nodded. "We both had something to hide, didn't we?"_

_"Yeah, but you can get over it. I can't. That group won't leave me alone till I return to them and be their slave. That was one of the reasons I left, to forget about my past, but that's the only thing I can tell you."_

_"Why?"_

_"When we get older and I don't find them, I'll tell you the rest. Face it Burn, you know me better than my parents, but I still hide some secrets for everyone, including you."_

_"You're not the sweet, innocent, you-can-count-on-me girl I knew, aren't you?"_

_I sighed. "I still am, but I don't show my other side for very different reasons."_

_"Tell me," he said._

_ "Can't tell, only time will know when I'm gonna tell you." Then I close my eyes and fell in a deep sleep._

* * *

_"Where am I?" I said to myself. I looked around and saw a familiar room, but I couldn't make out what the room was. I heard something snap and I looked at the direction from where the sound came from. I didn't saw nothing. "I-is s-someone there?"_

_I heard someone snicker, then it stopped. I looked everywhere and saw no trace of anything alive._

_"Burn, Deets, Ed, Loogie? This isn't funny anymore." _

_A hiss answered my call. I looked to where the hiss came from. There was nothing there. Then I was grabbed from behind, my arms behind my back and I couldn't move them. The hiss came again and grew into a snicker._

_"Who's behind me?!" I tried to look behind, but there something forcing me to look in front._

_"Francie, stop struggling. You can't stop us from doing what we want. You'll come back to us... sooner or later, but I'd pick sooner," said a voice too familiar to me. It was the brunette boy from the group. I know him, he's the leader of that group. "Remember: you're small."_

_"You're weak," said two voices. Those belonged the blonde girl and the dark skinned girl._

_"You're outnumbered," said the red head girl._

_"You're nothing," said another two voices. This ones belong to the pale boy and a dark skinned boy._

_"You're nobody," said the black haired boy._

_"No! Y-you're wrong!" I said to them. The room started to clear up and I saw where I was. I was in a classroom, not any classroom, the classroom where I studied before I left. It was a mess! The school desks were on the floor, like they've been thrown by the students and dusty like it was years since the room was opened. The chalkboard was broken in half and some scribbles were still drawn. The teacher's desk was full of dust with papers and books all around it._

_"Don't resist," said the dark skinned boy. "You'll become ours again."_

_"There's no where you can't hide," said the pale boy. "We'll find you and treat you as always, like a nobody."_

_ "No, no! It's not true!" I yell at them._

* * *

_"No... no!" I yelled in my sleep. I moved left and right in my sleep._

_"Fizz?" Burn said as he shook me to wake me up. It didn't worked. "Fizz, wake up!" I didn't respond, only moved more. He didn't have any more options, until he saw a glass of water on the desk next to him._

_"I'm small... I'm weak... I'm outnumbered... I'm nothing... I'm nobody," I muttered in my sleep. Then I felt cold water in my face. I woke up and started to pant. Between pants I said, "thanks."_

_"Looks like you've been having a nightmare," he said. "Was it _that_ bad?"_

_"Why you ask?"_

_"You muttered in your sleep."_

_"What?" I couldn't believe what he said, but it might be real if I can ask him. "What did I say?"_

_"You said that you're small, you're weak, you're-" I cut him off._

_I sighed. "Okay, I get it. I've heard this from that group for ages. I must have repeated it in my sleep."_

_"Were they _that_ bad to you?" he asked in a worried tone._

_I nodded slightly. "They were the worst. All they did was torture the smart students, specially me, and make them their slaves, literally."_

_"Why didn't you stood up for yourself?"_

_"I c-couldn't. I told you guys, if I told any type of authority, they lied and then they bullied me. I stood up a couple of times, but always failed. Even today, I stood up today and failed."_

_"Didn't you had friends to help you?" I didn't looked at him. He understood. "No? Why?"_

_"Being a nobody and a slave in a big school had a lot of disadvantages," I said to him._

_"Stop saying that! Look, you're not a nobody. Through the eyes of us, you're an important somebody. Those guys didn't dedicated time to meet you, but the Dojo, your real friends, _did_ dedicated time and you know that I spent more time with you, ever since you came to the Dojo."_

_Thank God I didn't blush, but that was the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me. "Why do you care?"_

_"Huh?" He stared at me. He didn't payed attention to me in the first question, maybe he was in deep thought or something._

_"Why, by all of this time we have spend together, you care so much about be?"_

_I caught him in that question. He was in deep thought about that when he answered, "I can't really say why."_

_"Aw, why?" I whined. Burn knew the answer, it's just that he didn't want to tell me._

_"I... just can't," he simply said._

_I just when straight out and told him "You know! It's just that you won't tell. Is that it?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Please, I just want to know. We've been friends since two years ago. Why can't you tell me?!"_

_ "The same reason you hide your secret. But like you, I'll say this: only time will tell me when I can tell you the answer." I hate myself for telling him that! I respect his decision and I let him continue his job as my watcher as I fell asleep._

* * *

After that, I recuperated and return back to the streets with my friends. Weeks then, we left to a party, not knowing that we were being watched... no, not by my "friends", but by Ol' Skool's ex-business partner, Bedlam. He wanted control of the city, like he didn't have it before. Weeks after, we had a huge battle with him that cost the destruction of half of the city. Yeah, it was _that_ bad. But, we survived and well, Ol' Skool disappeared with Bedlam. 

A year later, we were fine. Without Ol' Skool, but fine. We're a week away from Progress City's anniversary on that memorable day, when Bedlam stopped harming the city and disappeared. Everything was being set in the city; the bazaar was decorated and full of new items in the stores, the street lights had lights between each one, like Christmas lights, let's just say Progress City was having a carnival, a fair, a whatever you want to call it, everywhere. This was also our week working harder, delivering everything for the parties the people planned in the streets. We're going left, right, up and down all of Progress City, just delivering.

This year brought good news to me. Good news was that I grew, physically and mentally. And when I mean "grew", I mean I grew taller, almost by Deets's height. I had chances to pursue what I wanted in my whole life, to have an advantage, stop being weak, stop being taken for granted and be a somebody, even if my friends said that I was, but I wanted to prove to myself... to _all of them_ what I meant.

A sound rings throughout the Dojo as I hear feet running. "Fizz, c'mon we have a delivery!" yells Deets.

I sigh. That's the fifth one this day. "Okay, I'm coming!" I yell to her. I get up from my bed and comb my long hair.

"Fizz, now!" she yells.

"Okay, okay, wait!" I open my door and leave with her to look for our vehicles. Sometimes, a growth spurt can be a good and bad thing. Good thing is that I'm taller. Bad thing is I have long hair, meaning that I take more time to comb it, but I don't want to cut my hair. I waited a long time to have it long. There are more good things and bad things to this growth spurt and I'm going to found out what they were.

* * *

**_A/N_**: Okay, my first chapter of this story. Never expected it to be_ this _long. If there are flames, please make it short and something I can work with this story, like grammar or so, but if it's about ideas for the story, I have this story planned out for a week. Please review! 


	2. Rain Bring Something More than Water

**Chapter 2**: Rain Brings Something More than Water

Disclaimer: I don't own _Get Ed_. Thanks for reading!

**Edit**: Okay, the second chapter to work with. This chapter was told Wednesday. The first flashback was months ago and the second flashback was the last chapter at night (Tuesday night). A little religion (slight, _poco_, smallish) in this chapter.

* * *

My mom always said that when it rains, God is crying. I always wondered what God cries about. My dad told me if God cries, so does His creations. I noticed that too. When it rains, obviously it drops, but it drops on living things, like trees for example. The trees get wet and they let the water from their leaves and branches fall, almost like they're crying. 

Sometimes, tears and rain are the same thing. Both of them tell something and hide something. The rain hid something from me. That my friends hid something from me. They knew that the growth spurt brought a new thing for me that I didn't wanted: boys. They were getting attracted by me. _Great_, thanks a lot, growth spurt! You made me the happiest girl of the world... **NOT!**

In the past, because I was small, I was considered cute. Now... should I count how many times boys have flirted with me? They flirt with me because of my looks. Don't they always? Anyway, I hate that. There's more to girls than looks. There's more to me than looks. Ask any of my friends, they'll tell you.

Like I was saying before, my friends hid a secret from me. They noticed something in my atmosphere. Something they couldn't believe that was coming because of me. Heh, I couldn't believe it either.

* * *

_Me, Burn and Deets were sitting on some chairs outside a café. Instead going to the Dojo, we left for a drink of water in the café._

_"This better be the last delivery," I whined. "I can't handle another delivery. I'm tired."_

_"Don't worry, I think this one must be the last one. We have one hour till curfew," Burn assured me._

_"Let's hope this _is_ the last one," Deets said._

_I looked at my surroundings, some families, some groups of children and teens. One of those groups of teens caught my eyes. It was a group of boys. Two of that group I knew because they work for the Twilighters, a rival courier group. I noticed that the group stared at my table. I wondered why._

_I was snapped out of my thoughts by the voice of the waitress. "Three bottled waters," she said while she placed the three bottles. "Anything else?" We shook our heads and she left._

_My ponytail was a little tight, so I took off my hair scruncher. Big mistake! Want to hear what happened next?_

_Wolf whistles, drooling monkeys and lots of big stares at me. Thank you _so _much, growth spurt!_

_I heard the group of boys speaking about me. "Wow, she's hot!" said a boy._

_"Who's she?" said another._

_One of the Twilighters noticed the other couriers. "That must be Fizz from Dojo Deliveries."_

_"No must. That _is _Fizz from Dojo," said the other Twilighter._

_I looked at my friends as I hid my face in shame on what was happening. Deets had a concern look and Burn... well, he was looking at them... or death glaring them. I think he was death glaring. Why? Maybe jealous. Of what? Them? Maybe protecting me. Why?_

_"Guys, let's go," I whispered to them. They both nodded and we left our seats with our bottles in hand. I still heard the wolf whistles and felt being stared. Burn and Deets will definitely tell about this to the guys. Just you wait.

* * *

_

And that was just a group. What do you think that happened in that week? Well the obvious! The word got out! In Progress City and the Dojo, the word was out. Every teenage boy wanted to date me. I didn't wanted that.

I couldn't go outside because of those boys. Thank God that Ed, Loogie and Burn didn't fell in love with me; if they had I would have left the Dojo and moved to Sector Nine and I wasn't kidding. Things were and still are _that_ bad.

* * *

_In this week, Festival Week, I went to sleep early. Ha! Yeah right! I left to my room early. I changed from my uniform to my night clothes: a white tank top and red pants. I don't wear purple all the time, y'know. Anyway, there was nothing on TV so I read one of my books. It was raining too, so it was a great time to read while it rained. The rain calms my soul and by that time, my soul was tired and needed to be calmed._

_There was a lot of silence in the Dojo, except for the rain. No one was talking, no one was snoring and as I remembered, it wasn't the night before Christmas to be silent. A few minutes later, I heard the guys whispering. Were they having a reunion without me? Was it be about me? I got out of my bed and silently walked towards the door. No, I wasn't eavesdropping, I was investigating. Two totally different things._

_"We have to do something for her, she can't go outside and we're days away from the Festival," whispered Burn to the rest of the couriers._

_"Those boys are just ruining her life," whispered Deets. "We have to make it up to her. She has helped up for I-don't-know-how-many times, it's time for us to help her."_

_Wow, first time I've ever heard that. Well... I've helped the Dojo, don't know how many times. Must be a lot for them to owe me._

_"How can we help her?" whispered Ed._

_"What's happening around her that she needs help?" whispered Deets. Obviously everybody knows the answer._

_"I know! I know!" Loogie exclaimed. I heard the rest of the crew shushing him. "Those boys keep on asking her on dates."_

_"And she refuses all of them," finished Dr. Pinch. Even the catfish puppet knows! This is pure shame!_

_What they say is true. Ever flirt, every asking, every attempt all of the boys made to me, I refused each and single one, breaking hearts or so I thought. They kept coming back, like I was the prize that they've been looking all of their lives. What they didn't know was that they were wasting their lives chasing me._

_I refused the dates because they wanted me for my looks. I might be vulnerable if anything happened on the date. I never wanted to go on a date with a boy that I don't know who he is. I had a lot of excuses, but only like three were the real reasons. One: my "friends" would find me again. Two: I'll feel very awkward. Three: I wanted to go out with someone else... the one that I wanted._

_"How about we put her on a blind date?" Deets said. I think everyone looked at her because of the silence. If I wasn't eavesdropping... I-I mean investigating, I would've looked at her too. No way am I going on a blind date with a boy that I don't know. No way! No how! No way was I going! No way they were gonna make me!_

_"Deets, that's a stupid idea," Burn said. I agree completely with him._

_"Why? Jealous much?" I felt my face a little hot and I shook the heat off. Well, at least I knew that I wasn't the only one that noticed him acting strange._

_"No, I just think that's a stupid idea. Can't I give an opinion?"_

_"No."_

_He muttered something I and maybe the crew didn't understand and then spoke to the girl. "How about this for thought? Every boy in Progress City wants her. There's no way she can go on a blind date with just any boy in Progress City." Yep, totally agree._

_Deets was in silent for a moment. She then snapped her fingers. "Who are the only ones that don't have a crush on her?"_

_"That would be us," Ed said._

_"So... one of you guys have to take her. Who would do it?"_

_No one respond, only silence and rain drops. They better be silent!_

_A lightning fell and I saw that Deets' shadow had looked at Ed. "She's like my sister. No brother takes her sister to a date." Yeah, he better!_

_Then she might have looked at Loogie. "She's like my smart cousin. I can annoy her." Ha, ha, ha, very funny._

_She looked at Burn and surprisingly he said, "Same." That's all he said. Nothing more, nothing less. What's wrong with him? He's jealous, isn't he? He's been protecting me from boys ever since the word got out. When I need to go out, he would go with me. He'd always death glare the boys and I'd always thanked him for that. I think he took serious the "being-my-watcher" thing last year or something._

_"Okay, I've made my decision," Deets said. No way was she or anyone going to make me go out with one of the guys._

_I walked towards my dresser and picked up the super-remote that I created a year ago, but it created mayhem in the Dojo and Burn destroyed it. What he didn't know was that I made another one that worked better. Yeah, I tested it and it worked fine, nothing to worry about. No attacking furniture or packages this time... well, if I wanted to. I pressed a button and..._

_"You should take her." A lightning fell and I saw her pointing at someone. Dramatic, right? Too late to stop her now, but still... Then she screamed. "Fizz! Fizz! Help!"_

_Show time! I opened the door and rubbed my eyes, like I had fallen asleep. "What?" I said acting drowsy. I looked at the room and everything was floating. How did that happened? Ha-ha-ha!_

_"Stop whatever this is," said Ed while floating. I have outdone myself this time._

_I took the remote and pressed the red button that stop the zero gravity in the room. "What were you guys doing here anyway?" I asked them._

_Just as I thought. They didn't knew how to answer me. Well no one, except one. "We were... um... looking for a midnight snack," Loogie said as the rest agreed with him._

_"It isn't midnight yet. Guys, what were you doing?" I demanded. They didn't answer. "Don't worry guys. You won't have to answer to that. I'll find out."_

_After I said that, they left to their rooms. I was in mine, sobbing softly so no one could've heard me. I hate it when I was showing a weakness. The rain and the tears hid the sadness. God knew that this was gonna happen and cried before I did._

_They have taken me for granted again! They knew that I was in my room and they might have known that I wasn't asleep. Making a reunion without me and close to my room was a bad decision. Now one of the guys might ask me to go out. The only thing that could stop that was if that courier's conscience could go to work.

* * *

_

Wonder how they slept if my words could've haunted their dreams? Maybe my words didn't haunt them, but to one, it did... and when I knew it, it was only two days till the Festival.

* * *

**_A/N_**: Okay, second chapter's done. Sorry for the chapter being short. A few more to go. Please review! 


	3. Past Returned in Form of a Young Mother

**Chapter 3**: Past Returned in Form of a Young Mother

Disclaimer: I still don't own _Get Ed_. If I did, I would've made a season two. The second flashback was inspired after a friend of mine told me a story about an ex-student and what happened to her.

* * *

I don't know if I should be happy, excited or terrified. No, I'm not gonna make a word because of what I felt _and_ feel. As I said before, my words haunted someone and that someone confessed what happened that night; even if I knew what happened. After the courier confessed, we left to deliver a package and when we were returning... all I could say is bad news. 

I don't know if I should start with the bad news, the good news or the really good news. All of the three things happened in one day. Well, I should start with the good news, because that's what happened first.

* * *

_I didn't opened my eyes. They were shut tight. Those memories of the night before haunted me. It should have haunted _them_! I still could hear the crew's voices in my head. How could they do this to me? Now I have to distance myself from my friends forever... or till Festival Week._

_I didn't need to open my eyes to know that the rain had stopped hours ago and the sun had risen and shone in my window. Like that's gonna make me feel any better. I wasn't gonna leave my room till the Dojo left to a delivery. Heh, like that's gonna happen at eight in the morning._

_I heard a knock on my door. "Go away!" Like I needed to see somebody at that time._

_"Fizz, open up!"_

_"No!"_

_"Girl, I know that you're mad. I just want to tell you something so I could sleep in peace."_

_"What?" Ha! My words _did_ haunted someone. But it affected him _that_ much? "Aw! Burn couldn't sleep 'cause of me. That's so cute." I laughed at my joke as I opened my eyes._

_"Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing," he said. Then he whispered, "Then I won't tell you 'bout what happened..."_

_I stopped laughing. Why would he help me? Why did he care? Man, I wish he could've told me why a year ago. I rose... no wait, _leapt_ from my bed and opened the door. There he was with his bright orange eyes changed with dull orange ones. He said the truth, he didn't sleep. He was mostly covered by an orange and white bed sheet. I made out his night clothes: black and orange long sleeved shirt and black long pants._

_He entered with his bed sheet behind him. "Wanna hear it all before I go to sleep?"_

_I already knew what had happened. At least he had a conscience that told him to come. I nodded and he told me the story by his point of view._

_"I told the guys to make a reunion at night when you left to your room. My idea for the reunion was to find a way to take you to the Festival without those boys following you. Things got a little out of hand in the reunion. Deets decided to put you on a blind date. I knew that you wouldn't like that so I told her that her idea wasn't great, that it wasn't fit for you. She continued and asked us who were the ones that didn't have a crush on you. Ed answered us. She looked at each of us and we answered something to defend not only ourselves, but you in the process. She decided and she pointed at one of us and that's when she called you for help with the zero gravity."_

_I fought mentally to tell him that I overheard the conversation. So I decided on another way to tell him by finding out something. "Who did she point?"_

_"I don't know," he said. "There was a-"_

_"Lightning."_

_"That... shone on her and-"_

_"Blinded your vision on who she chose."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"I-I... w-we-well," I panicked. I had to tell him sooner or later. I chose sooner. "Okay, you caught me. Don't tell this to the Dojo, but I overheard..."_

_"You eavesdropped?!"_

_I shushed him. "I _overheard_ the conversation. Two totally different things. Who do you think that tried to stop Deets by picking and made you guys float?"_

_"S-so... you know who Deets pointed?"_

_I shook my head. "I was hiding behind the door when that lightning fell and I saw her shadow pointing at someone. Sorry."_

_"Don't be," he yawned. "Just promise me that you won't tell the Dojo that... I... was..." He started to fall and I grabbed his hands. My face flushed when he noticed our hands connected. He looked at me and chuckled weakly. "Cute. Thanks." His eyes closed as he drifted to sleep._

_He_ did_ spent the night awake and I wished that what had happened was true. Thank God it was! Want me to tell what happened, right? I'll give you a question; who weighs more: a skinny girl like me or a muscular boy like Burn? You know the answer, great! Then you know what happened._

_When he drifted to sleep, he fell and 'cause our hands were connected, I fell on top of him. "Y-yeah. T-th-thanks," I said softly so I couldn't wake him up. My face felt hotter than what already was. Well, wouldn't you blush if your cru-, I mean best friend fell and you were on top of the person and both had their night clothes on._

_He deserved to rest and I let him sleep on my floor. I started to stand up slowly, so I wouldn't wake him up. I had a good reason to leave my room, even if I didn't want to leave. I couldn't change my clothes when a boy was in my room. I wasn't going to change in Burn's room if that's what you're thinking. I left to the bathrooms. Yes, _bathrooms_, plural. Some people helped us rebuild the Dojo and created new bathrooms, since there were two bathrooms for five kids and one bathroom was Loogie's and we didn't want to enter it. Y'know that one of the workers actually entered it and screamed for mercy. Yeah, it's true!_

_Anyway, I left to one of the bathrooms and I noticed Deets was exiting. I glared her and she knew what the glare meant, but she continued walking._

_When I was changing my clothes, I heard a yell. Thank God I was finishing. I left the bathroom and looked at Deets, who was in the outside of my room._

_"Fizz, what's this?!"_

_I looked at my door... eh, room, since I forgot to close the door. Oops! I looked at the floor, to where she was referring to. "What? Haven't you seen Burn before?" I joked. "Haven't you met Burn before? Well, here are the introductions. Deets, this is sleeping Burn. Burn, Deets." I laughed._

_"Why is _he_ sleeping in _your_ room?" she glared. I know that glare._

_"Hey, don't think anything funny!"_

_"Wait... Just did. What's he doing in your room?"_

_At least she let's me explain myself. "Look, Burn said that he didn't slept and he told me something that he needed to say. That's all."_

_"Well, if that's what really happened, I'll let it slide and I won't tell anybody."_

_"Thank you!" I sighed in relief. She left as I looked at Burn. I thought I heard a giggle. Nah, maybe that's just me. Not even her screams woke him up. Maybe wake up Ed and Loogie, but not Burn. Hmm, that gave me an idea. I yelled. And guess who woke up._

_"Huh? What? Fizz, you okay, girl?!" Wow, that was fast. He doesn't even care if he sleeps or not, he'll be there to protect me. W-wow!_

_"Yeah, I'm okay! I know that you need your rest and all, but as I remember, you have your room."_

_"Let me guess. I fell asleep-"_

_"In my room. Yeah. Sorry for waking you up, but I forgot to close my door and Deets thought that-"_

_"Ooh. I get it. Sorry." He stood up and grabbed his bed sheet from behind and started to leave._

_"Hey." I tried to grab his arm, but I accidentally grabbed his hand... again. Just my luck! "Don't be," I quoted him. He smiled and left to his room.

* * *

_

Well, that's the good news. Burn told me what happened, except who was my blind date, and the "incidents" made my morning.

What's the bad news? Guess what didn't made my evening.

* * *

_After a successful delivery of some decorations to the bazaar, me and Burn, who woke up at noon, walked around the bazaar. Well, there was nothing to do and the good thing was that there were no boys around. Yeah, strange._

_"Two days till the Festival and everyone's still decorating. I feel like we're in Christmas."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause everyone's asking for something small to finish their 'perfect' decorations in the last days... and mostly because we're double the tired." I looked through the corner of my eye to see if Burn was gonna respond to my sentence and saw an alley with a shadow. Maybe a guy following me? So much for a nice walk._

_"Yeah, you're right. Wait a minute, are you tired? Because we can go if you want to."_

_I looked at the shadow more. It had another littler shadow moving in its arms. When we passed the alley, I saw to whom the shadow belonged to. Did I say "we passed"? What I meant was "Burn passed and I stopped in complete shock". The shadow belonged to one of my "friends". The red head girl and... and... a baby?! She sank _that _low. "Oh my..."_

_"Fizz?" He had continued walking and didn't noticed me stopping._

_I shushed him as he came towards me. I pointed at the young mother's back. "T-that's Karibell."_

_"Wait a minute, that's the girl I saw escaping from-" he whispered._

_"Yeah, yeah, I know."_

_"Wow, she sank that low." He looked at me and saw that I was approaching her. "Fizz, are you crazy?!" Yeah, maybe. "She's one of the people that almost killed you."_

_I continued walking, ignoring his calls. I couldn't let her know that I was a courier. I looked at an empty stand next to the alley and saw two gray hooded capes that covered the entire body. That'll work. I grabbed one of them and put it on, except for the hood. Hey, I was borrowing, not stealing. I gave the other one to Burn and told him to put it on. If I was concealing my identity as a courier, might as well conceal his as well._

_I walked towards her and heard the baby cry. "Michelle, what's wrong now?" said the voice of the concern mother, Karibell. What was she doing alone... and with a baby? "I gave you your milk, burped you and changed your diaper. What do you want now?" Man, she sounded desperate!_

_"Maybe she wants to sleep or wants her pacifier," I said as I walked towards her. She didn't looked at me, but I knew that she was a mess... I think. Her red hair was longer and messier, but her yellow blouse and blue jeans looked new. She may be a young mother, but I think she had money._

_"Yeah, maybe." She looked at the baby bag that was on the ground and pulled out a pacifier. She gave it to the baby and the baby stopped crying. "Thanks."_

_"You're welcome, Karibell."_

_"What?" She was disturbed that someone knew her name and looked behind herself. Huh, her gray eyes looked darker, almost black. "Francie... I mean Frances. What are you doing here?"_

_"Last time I checked, I lived in Progress City," I joked._

_"Ha-ha, very funny," she sarcastically said._

_"Uh... Frances?" I heard Burn say. Scrap, I forgot that he was with me. He knew my real name! Well, I think he already knew that since I first saw him with Ol' Skool when he offered the job._

_"Yeah?" I asked. I stepped on his foot lightly and he knew what it meant. It meant: "Shut up and don't you dare tell this to the Dojo!"_

_"So, who's your boyfriend, Frances?" she asked as she cradled Michelle to sleep. Can't believe she changed the subject._

_My mind was panicking and I was sure that I was blushing... big time! I looked at the corner of my eye and... was Burn blushing too? Nah... maybe._

_"He's not..."_

_"I'm not..."_

_I knew that had to happen. We both looked at each other and then at our opposite sides. Yeah, we were_ both _blushing._

_She giggled. Oh, she enjoyed that. "Wow! I didn't meant to create panic between you two. But Frances, why did you care for me, even if I was one that brought you misery?" She sounded like me a year ago. When I asked Burn that question, which he still needed to answer._

_"You're a human being and I'm one too. We have feeling and we care for others. Even if you mistreated me, you didn't deserve this to happen. And I'd noticed that you were the only one that sometimes defended us and you were obligated to do some stuff to me. You were the only one in that group that I liked." I had to change the subject. "So, who's the dad?"_

_She panicked at the question. "I-it is..."_

_"If you don't want to say, it's okay. You named the baby after her father, right?" Karibell nodded. "Michael's the father?!"_

_"Y-yes!" she sobbed. That was painful for her. I was very sorry for her. I couldn't believe it. Michael was (or still is) the leader of their group. That little...! "But you should be thankful for your friends, Frances. They rescued you in time, before something worse could've happened."_

_"What could've happened to her?" Burn asked in a concern voice._

_"T-this!" she pointed at Michelle. Okay, that's when I was grateful for my friends and Karibell. "You were saved by your friends, but now... y-you should be prepared. T-th-the guys a-are close. T-they want you back."_

_"What?!" me and Burn yelled. That couldn't be right!_

_"Yeah, it's true. After your friends took you, we left to an alley. Michael was arguing with us about our failed plan. I told him: "What plan? You never planned that!" He said: "She was suppose to be ours... mine. She's our slave. She's our toy." He looked at me and told the group to grab me like they did to you. They hit me and I turned unconscious. When I woke up, he said that he did what he had to do and that I had to leave and never come back. I ran back to my house and called the police. They didn't found Michael or the rest. But I know that he's out to get you."_

_Okay, so that was right! I was terrified. I was so dead! The boys following didn't seemed to bother me anymore, since a new threat arose to me. I was sure that when I returned to the Dojo, I was going to pack my bags and move to Sector Nine or leave Progress City.

* * *

_

After that, we asked Karibell about her life. She said that she stayed with her mom and worked close to the bazaar. She said she was glad to avoid the group because she could be free from them. In other words, she was a success, not like those other young mothers that wonder in the streets, without home or care.

I felt very sorry for Karibell. She suffered what I should've suffered. I was very grateful for my friends. They rescued me in time. Again, I was very sorry for Karibell. She suffered pain, emotionally and mentally. Guess I shouldn't have been stressing with my boy problems. She knew what I suffered years ago.

At night, I was sure that Burn was gonna sleep and I was the one that wasn't. I know what you're asking. What's the really good news then if I wasn't gonna sleep?

* * *

_Darkness covered the city... barely. All of the decoration lights reflected on the city and on its skies, making it difficult to see the darkness. No rain, no surprise reunions, and if you believe that I was gonna say "no worry," you're wrong._

_Everyone was in their rooms. Some snoring, some watching TV and others were quiet. I was one of those that were quiet. Obviously I had my night clothes on. I was bored out of my mind and by "bored," I mean "fearing for my life." Then I remembered something: I had to check on the vehicles for the next day._

_I left my room and entered the Vehicle Room. I checked the vehicles one by one. The hover scooter was fine. The wing board was in great function. The Moto-BMX was in great shape. The in-line rocket skates stank, but not broken. The hover board... yeah. Ed likes to break stuff, doesn't he? Yep, that was gonna keep me awake for hours._

_I placed the hover board on the table and examined the damages. "Great. The stabilization matrix is damaged. Torch, are you there?"_

_The pink AI in shape of a ball of flame with a face appeared. "Yo Fizz, what's up?"_

_"What did Ed damaged in his hover board?"_

_"The stabilization matrix and some cables were cut."_

_"Thanks Torch!"_

_"Yeah. Later!" Then he disappeared._

_I walked towards a drawer and picked up some tools. I checked the hover board again. "This cables were cut by someone." I used logic to find the answer. "We took a shortcut in Progress Park and some hover-squirrels attacked us. Maybe a hover-squirrel had cut the cable." I looked at a small scratched metal box inside the hover board. "A hover-squirrel might've scratched itself with the matrix."_

_"Sometimes I ask: are you human or a robot?" said a voice. I heard the person's footsteps approaching me. I knew that voice._

_I looked behind myself and saw Burn approaching me. I thought he was asleep by that time. Guess he wasn't. I looked at him, confused on his choice of words and way to start a conversation._

_"I-I m-mean that you're smarter than any robot or human that I've met."_

_What was he doing?! Flirting?! "Dude, are you flirting with me?!" I had two choices: let him continue or leave Progress City or to Sector Nine. Guess what I chose._

_"Huh, says the girl who gets flirted everyday."_

_So, it's like that, isn't it? "Says the boy who's jealous," I taunted._

_He fumed, but then calmed down. "I'm not jealous. Look, I just came to ask you something."_

_What does he want at eleven at night? What? It takes like an hour to check each vehicle. I have to check the each component, y'know. "Uh-huh, what?"_

_He looked at the floor to avoid my eyes. "D-do y-you want t-to g-go to the Festival with m-me?" he stammered._

_My conscience was yelling, 'Say yes! **Say yes!**' But I wondered if he was my blind date since he's asking me to go with him. I had to act cool and natural. "As your date?" I laughed. Well, that was natural. "That's desperate! Asking your teammate to the Festival? Ha!"_

_He looked at me. "I'm not asking you as a date. I'm asking you as a friend. And it can help you."_

_A date that helps me? Burn, tell me more. "On what?"_

_"People will think that you're on a date. They'll think that you have a boyfriend and they'll leave you alone."_

_Love the way he thinks. He actually had a great idea. "Clever, but will it work?"_

_"Don't know. Say 'yes' and we'll see."_

_'Yes, yes, **yes**!' Heel conscience, heel! "Can you promise me that it'll work?"_

_He thought about that for a moment. "Maybe... sure."_

_I walked towards him. I placed my right hand behind his neck and my left hand behind his head. I looked at his expression, he was confused on what I was doing. 'Kiss him on the lips!' Man, I should buy a leash for my conscience... and maybe some tape to shut it! I listen to my conscience... maybe. I kissed him on his cheek._

_"Wha...?" was all he could say. He was blushing, he knew that was gonna happen._

_"Needed to seal the deal with a kiss," I explained to him _and _my conscience. "And the kiss will remind you about your promise."_

_"I'll remember the promise in the next year's Festival... maybe the year after that."

* * *

_

After that, he left to his room to sleep, if he could, and I returned working on repairing the hover board. Actually, I sleep without worry. My fears just left, like that. But I kinda felt that I was being watched by someone. Maybe Torch... nah.

* * *

_After Fizz left to her room at twelve o' clock, me, Ed and Loogie entered the Vehicle Room. Fizz had checked our vehicles and had fixed Ed's hover board._

_"Hey Torch, you there?" Ed asked._

_Torch appeared with a big grin on his face. "Yeah, man. What's up?" He already knew why we were there._

_"You taped the conversation?"_

_"Yeah, man. She agreed. If you want to listen to it later, I have it. So, the plan's a go?" They all looked at me._

_I sighed. "I feel very uncomfortable doing this. We're invading their privacy. Imagine if they do this to us? Would we like it?"_

_"Those two are crazy enough to do that," Dr. Pinch said. "Not crazier that Loogie, but crazy to do it."_

_"And Fizz can invade privacy in a press of a button. I know that we won't like it if we're spied, but if it happens, then we deserved it with pride," Ed said. The boy's just insane, not _that _insane like Loogie, but insane._

_"Okay, so we'll all go and Torch will enter Progress City's surveillance cameras and he'll tape what they do in the streets," I said to them. Man, making them happy is a hard job!

* * *

_

**_A/N_**: Okay, third chapter's finished. The last part of this chapter is obviously another person's POV. If you ask, yes, I've been watching to much A&E to write this chapter. The next chapter is the same one as this one, only from another point of view and more information. Thanks for reading! Please review!

I want you to notice something, in this chapter (and maybe the next chapters) something's missing. What Fizz whined in the first chapter started to disappear from her mind, leaving with other worries. So, she whining about being taken for granted started to disappear when she realized that there are worse things to think about.


	4. My Unplanned Plan with Her

**Chapter 4**: My Unplanned Plan with Her

Disclaimer: I don't own _Get Ed_ and I will never own it, so stop asking! I want to thank Moviefan18 (who even if she never has seen the show) for the review. You're a great friend, Moviefan! Okay, it's time to let the narrator well... narrate.

* * *

Guess what my problem is? Yeah, I'm waiting for nightfall. I had made my plans. To get Fizz in a good mood and ask her to go out with me to the Festival. I don't know who's in a good mood, me or her? It might as well be both of us. 

_"What were you guys doing here anyway?"_ I still feel like I betrayed you. Fizz I mean.

You're asking what happened and why did I ask her? Well, it's simple...

* * *

_When Fizz was in her room sleeping, we left to the Team Room and made a secret meeting. The meeting was to find a way to get Fizz to go to the Festival. Since that growth spurt came, she became more attractive, hot, beautiful... I probably should stop now. What I meant is, she changed from the outside, but the inside never changed and I was glad about that._

_Anyway, we started the meeting. It was great, until someone; did I say someone, I meant Deets, said that Fizz should go on a blind date. In my mind I was panicking. On the outside, I hid by acting calm to not show my feelings. Hey, I hid it to them and her for months and maybe years, I could hide it again._

_Maybe I should stop talking and let my friends do the talking and explaining._

_"How about we put her on a blind date?" said Deets. This is were I was panicking._

_"Deets, that's a stupid idea," I said. Yeah, I was panicking alright. I was even showing it. Heh!_

_"Why? Jealous much?" The guys didn't noticed, but she winked at me. I knew what she meant. So much for my secret feelings being kept a secret._

_"No, I just think that's a stupid idea." The "no" part was a lie, but the rest was truth. "Can't I give an opinion?"_

_"No."_

_"There's no way she's gonna get Fizz to go with any boy," I muttered under my breath. Nobody understood what I said, good. "How about this for a thought. Every boy in Progress City wants her. There's no way she can go on a blind date with just any boy in Progress City." All I was trying to do was protect her. I know much 'bout the boys here and Fizz herself. No boy was good enough for her... not even me. I didn't want to lose her._

_Deets was silent for a moment. She was deep in thought of the situation. She snapped her fingers. Uh-oh, that's a **bad** sign! "Who are the only ones that don't have a crush on her?"_

_'Ed and Loogie,' I thought._

_"That would be us," said Ed. How wrong he is. How wrong he is._

_"So... one of you guys has to take her. Who would do it?" she said._

_We didn't answer. Well, what else could we do? Fizz'll refuse and decline anyone harshly. I've seen her do it, one even cried! Ha, months with boys flirting with her made her very feisty._

_A lightning fell and Deets looked at Ed. "She's like my sister. No brother takes her sister to a date." Well, that's one down._

_She looked like Loogie. "She's like my smart cousin. I can annoy her." That's two down._

_Then she looked at me. "Same." That's all I could think of. She wasn't like my sister or cousin or any family member. She was one of my best friends. We were the two members of Dojo Deliveries and the ones that know each other best. Even if I didn't show it or she, but we know each other better than anyone._

_"Okay, I've made my decision," said Deets. There's no way she's gonna decide and if she did, I would find a way to get Fizz out of there._

_When Deets was saying those words, I heard something scurrying in one of the rooms. Maybe it was a rat or something._

_"You should take her." A lightning fell and guess at who Deets pointed._

_That's right. At me._

_After she said those words, we started to float. Maybe that scurrying wasn't from a rat._

_"Fizz! Fizz! Help!" she yelled._

_The door from Fizz's room opened. She was in her night clothes: white tank top and red pants. She rubbed her eyes. "What?" she said. Poor girl! She was asleep... maybe._

_"Stop whatever this is," Ed said._

_Fizz pressed a button on a remote. We all stopped floating and fell. "What were you guys doing here anyway?"_

_We didn't answer. If we did, it would've revealed what we were planning. Did I say "we"? I meant "they"._

_Well almost. Loogie knew what to say. "We were... um... looking for a midnight snack." Maybe... We had to agree, there was nothing to change from his sentence or do when he said it._

_"It isn't midnight yet. Guys, what were you guys doing?" Fizz demanded._

_We didn't answer... again! I wanted to tell her. I felt guilty. I felt like I betrayed her. Fact is, I _did _betray her by not saying anything to her._

_"Don't worry, guys. You won't have to answer to that. I'll find out."_

_She will find out. On top of being attractive, she was very smart. She was gonna find out, one way or another. Afraid of what would happen by that time and the next day, we all left to our room._

_While I was changing to my night clothes: black and orange long sleeved shirt and black pants. I heard someone sobbing softly. It was Fizz. I could recognize her voice anywhere. She hated when she showed a weakness. I hated it too. I never liked it when she's sad._

_One time when she showed a weakness that she was small, she was angry and I think she shoved some of us by that time. Yeah, I remember. I had to find ways to console her and cheer her up.

* * *

_

Now you know why I asked her... well half. What? You want to know more? You guys ask too much.

_"You won't have to answer to that. I'll find out."_

I thought I got over that when I told her what happened. Anyway...

* * *

"Don't worry guys." 

_"Don't worry? Don't worry?!" My mind couldn't escape from her. I _was _worrying. I... we lied to her. I sighed. That was gonna be a bad night._

"I'll find out."

_'You're fast at finding stuff out, you'll find out our little secret in no time,' I thought to her_ _voice. I covered myself with my white and orange bed sheet. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Maybe that'll stop her haunting._

"You won't have to..."

_"Oh, forget it! I'll never sleep!" I felt so guilty. Stupid lie! Why do you hate me so much?!_

"I'll find out."

_I **have** to try and sleep. I didn't want to fall asleep on a delivery the next day.

* * *

_

_I was finally asleep. Her voice wasn't in my mind. All I could see was darkness._

_"Why did you lie to me?"_

_"Huh? What?" I remembered the voice. "Why are you haunting me?!"_

_"Why did you lie to me?" Huh, great comeback._

_"B-be-because I had no choice."_

_"No choice of what?"_

_I sighed. She's like the real one, only that she asked more questions and convinced me to tell the truth. "You want the long version or the short one?"_

_"Short. You tell _very _long stories." Not true. "Leave the long one to the real me."_

_"Okay... short version is that... I like you... a lot."_

_"Ha! "I like you a lot"? Dude, you're a teenager. Shorten that sentence and **say the truth from your heart!**"_

_First time I heard her say that. At least she's a dream person, not the real thing. "Okay, okay, you want the truth. I'll tell you the truth! I love you, Fizz!"_

_"Frances." Since when does she say her real name in front of me? Well, "she" is a dream._

_"What?" I asked. Really, that was strange._

_"If you love me, _I _need to know that you're serious."_

_I closed my eyes, avoiding her and fearing the worst from Dream Fizz. "I love you, Frances. I really do. I love everything about you... Please... believe me!" I opened my eyes and looked around. Dream Fizz was gone. Was she showing me a lesson? Scrap, I should've looked at her, but she gave me an idea.

* * *

_

_I woke up and looked at my clock. One hour had passed since I fell asleep. I sat from my bed and looked at my night table. I took a pen and a notebook. I had an idea, but if someone looked at the notebook, they'll find out before I could do what I wrote. But how?_

_Suddenly I remembered Eastern, my old school. We studied another alphabet there. I think it was American... English letters, something like that. Our alphabet was derived from them, meaning that if I knew and the rest didn't, I could write old English. I started to write:_

Plan: **Double Confession**

Phases:

-Confess about the secret meeting.

-Ask her out.

-Go to the Festival with her.

-Confess to her.

_Simple, no? But I wrote one last thing._

**_Do not mess up!!!

* * *

_**

I was up all night. Preparing my plan... and worrying. How will she react? I knew that my plan wasn't gonna go as planned. In Progress City, something **always** goes wrong. Always.

* * *

_My brain was hurting at eight o' clock. Okay, so I didn't sleep. At least my plan was set._

_I looked at my notebook. I think I wrote a testament there. All parts of my plan were explained and prepared. Everything had to go right. That day was my only chance._

_I jumped out of my bed with my bed sheet behind me. I yawned and walked out of my room. I gulped._

_"It's now or never," I said to myself. I was in front of Fizz's room. I knocked at her door._

_"Go away!" she yelled. Yep, she was mad._

_"Fizz, open up!"_

_"No!" Stubborn girl, isn't she?_

_"Girl, I know that you're mad. I just want to tell you something so I could go to sleep in peace."_

_"What?" She sounded surprise, maybe a little too surprised. "Aw! Burn couldn't sleep 'cause of me. That's so cute." She laughed at her own joke._

_"Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing," I said to her. Then I whispered, "Then I won't tell you 'bout what happened..."_

_She stopped laughing. I finally nailed her. She was quiet for a moment before she jumped out of her bed and opened the door. She looked at me, seeing if I was telling the truth._

_I entered her room with my bed sheet behind me. "Wanna hear it all before I go to sleep?"_

_She nodded and I told her everything. About my plan to make the reunion to take her to the Festival. How things got out of hand. About the blind date..._

_"Who did she point?" Fizz said to me, after I told her that Deets pointed at one of us to be her blind date._

_"I don't know," I lied. Great, I lied again! I wasn't ready to tell her that I was her date. It was too early. "There was a-"_

_"Lightning." Okay... how did she knew that?_

_"That... shone on her and-"_

_"Blinded your vision on who she chose." Okay, she knew something 'bout this._

_"How do you know that?" I asked her._

_"I-I... w-we-well," she panicked. She did something, I knew it. "Okay, you caught me. Don't tell this to the Dojo, but I overheard..."_

_"You eavesdropped?!" That scurrying wasn't from a rat after all. It was from Fizz._

_She shushed me. "I _overheard _the conversation. Two totally different things." Yeah right. Who does she think she's kidding? "Who do you think that tried to stop Deets by picking and made you guys float?"_

_"S-so..." It was my time to panic. She could've known who Deets pointed and not tell me. "You know who Deets pointed?"_

_Fizz shook her head. "I was hiding behind the door when that lightning fell and I saw her shadow pointing at someone. Sorry."_

_"Don't be," I yawned. I started to feel tired very fast. I had to tell her something before I go to sleep. "Just promise me that you won't tell the Dojo that... I... was..." Too late. I started to fall asleep... literally! I felt her hand had grabbed mine and I stopped falling. With the last of my strengths, I looked at her hand connected with mine, then at her... or what I could see of her... blushing face? I chuckled weakly. "Cute. Thanks." My eyes finally closed and fell asleep. Well... for a second anyway. Why, you ask? This is why._

_I fell. Those two words say a world of things. I drifted to sleep and I fell and she followed me. When I say "she followed me," I mean "she still held my hand and fell on top of me" and when I say "I fell," I mean "I hit my head with the floor." Ow! It still hurts!_

_"Y-yeah. T-th-thanks," she said softly so I couldn't wake up. Thing was: I _was _awake. She started to stand up. Because I was confused of my surroundings, I slightly opened my eyes to see what she was doing. She picked up her uniform and left her room, leaving me alone, with pain in my head, waiting to feel myself moving so I could get out of her room._

_I should've moved out of her room, I knew I had the strength. I think I was just plain lazy. Something bad could happen... Fizz's door was opened. Someone were to see the inside of her room... Uh-oh! Too late!_

_I just needed to see the pink glove to know that me and Fizz were in trouble later that day. I needed to make Deets know that I was asleep when she entered the room. I closed my eyes and snored softly to get the effect of sleep. Miracle, I was falling asleep again... for a second._

_She yelled... well not yelled exactly, but screamed was more like it._

_I heard someone running towards the room. Bad enough Deets found out, but another person or the whole Dojo knowing?! That was shame-_

_"Fizz, what's this?!"_

_Not! Okay, so it was Fizz who came running. That's nothing to be ashamed of. Why did you say this was shame?_

_"What? Haven't you seen Burn before?" Fizz joked. No, she hasn't seen me before. "Haven't you met Burn before?" Maybe not. "Well, here are the introductions. Deets, this is sleeping Burn. Burn, Deets." She laughed. She was enjoying my pain, wasn't she? And she didn't know it!_

_"Why is _he _sleeping in _your _room?" Deets said. I opened my eyes, slightly, of course, and saw Deets was glaring at Fizz. I knew that glare._

_"Hey, don't think anything funny!" You tell her, girl!_

_"Wait... Just did. What's he doing in your room?" She better not say what I think she could say._

_"Look, Burn said that he didn't slept and he told me something that he needed to say. That's all." Well... that's the truth... not the whole one anyway._

_"Well, if that's what really happened, I'll let it slide and I won't tell anybody." I'm feeling like I'm dead. Why? I wish I knew._

_"Thank you!" Fizz sighed in relief. Deets left, I closed my eyes and I knew Fizz had looked at me. I heard someone giggle. It was Deets. Giggling because of my "failed attempt to ask her." I know her well to know why she does some things. She yelled... eh, shouted... screamed? In short words, Fizz screamed._

_I "woke up". "Huh? What? Fizz, you okay, girl?!" I thought she was hurt. Okay, so that was a pathetic excuse anyway._

_"Yeah, I'm okay! I know that you need your rest and all, but as I remember, you have your room."_

_"Let me guess. I fell asleep-" Not really. I tried _two_ times!_

_"In my room. Yeah. Sorry for waking you up, but I forgot to close my door and Deets thought that-"_

_"Ooh. I get it. Sorry." Had to think of something to say. I stood up and grabbed my bed sheet from behind and started to leave. There was nothing I could do till the night._

_"Hey." She grabbed my hand. "Don't be."_

_All I could do was smile. I gave her what she needed and she repaid me by saving our skins. So, we're even... for now.

* * *

_

Phase One: check

Phase Two: had to wait till night to ask her.

Okay, so I broke two rules of blind dating. One: a boy should never say that the girl is going on a blind date put on by friends. Two: **never** say who the blind date is. Well, I didn't said who it was, I just said that it either one of us boys from Dojo.

**"OW!!!"** someone yells. Poor Fizz!

"Stay still!"

**"No!"**

"C'mon, just a few more things and you're perfect!"

"**No!** This is the reason I hate make up! I didn't even ask you to come here anyway!"

"But I'm helping!"

"How? By turning myself older with make up? You've tied me to a chair!!!"

I'm not gonna enter on that cat fight. Man, Fizz's room is far away from mine and you can still hear their yells.

**"Help! Help!"**

"Not gonna happen!"

Mumbles is all I could here now. Maybe Deets found a way to shut her up. Tape is good... nah! Duck tape is better.

"Hey! Stop chewing the tape!" Told you so!

Till the girls stop the cat fight, wanna know how the rest of that day went? Nothing much, except that I met one of Fizz's "friends". Long story 'bout her "friends". Her "friend" had a daughter and that one is an even longer story.

"Someone get me outta here! Burn, Ed, Loogie! I know you guys are listening!"

"Yeah! We know!" we three say. I know that I'm in my room and the guys are somewhere else inside the Dojo. But I suggest to them that they should hide in their rooms before Fizz gets out of hers.

**"So help me!!!"**

Want to, but can't. Do the math: two Dojo girl couriers in a cat fight plus three Dojo boy couriers equals five injured couriers, one big mess and Dojo Deliveries out of business for a while; and in this city, temporarily out of business means permanent... maybe... when Bedlam was around anyway.

**"Help me!"**

We're quiet. We're not gonna answer to her for now. Even if Fizz is with make up, she's smart enough to know that she can clean herself after.

"I'm gonna get you all for this!"

Before she gets me, let me tell you how phase two went.

* * *

_It was at night... if by night you consider decoration lights shining on the city and the dark skies. We were in our rooms. I didn't want to get out of mine because of the incident of the last night._

"Guys, what were you doing? Don't worry, guys. You won't have to answer to that. I'll find out."

_"Hey, I thought you were long gone," I said to _her _voice in my head._

_The other couriers were either watching TV, sleeping or quiet. I was fighting with my mind to ask Fizz out in that moment when she was alone in her room or later._

_I heard a door opening and closing. I opened my door and saw Fizz had left her room to our Vehicle Room. I followed when she entered._

_I hid behind the doorway as she checked the vehicles one by one. Her hover scooter, the wing board, my bike, the in-line rocket skates and... the broken hover board._

_I was watching her for four hours, no one came or left their rooms... it was a now and never moment for me. I gulped and started to walk into the room... till she spoke and I returned to where I was._

_"Great. The stabilization matrix is damaged. Torch, are you there?" Torch? Man, I forgot 'bout him. He can ruin the whole thing if he appeared when I start talking to her._

_"Yo Fizz, what's up?"_

_"What did Ed damaged in his hover board?"_

_"The stabilization matrix and some cables were cut."_

_"Thanks Torch!"_

_"Yeah. Later!" He disappeared because I didn't heard him for sometime, only some steps and some tools being picked up._

_I poked my head and saw her looking at the hover board. "There cables were cut by someone," she noted. "We took a shortcut in Progress Park and some hover-squirrels attacked us. Maybe a hover-squirrel had cut the cables." She looked at a small metal box on the hover board. "A hover-squirrel might've scratched itself with the matrix."_

_I gulped. 'It's now or never.' I took two steps and I was visible through the door. "Sometimes I ask: are you human or a robot?" I walked towards her._

_She looked behind herself and saw me. She looked confused at me. I had to clear that._

_"I-I m-mean that you're smarter than any robot or human I've met." Stupid me! See, everything always goes wrong in Progress City. **Always!**_

_"Dude, are you flirting with me?!" she spat. Me? Flirt? I'm not capable of doing such thing... okay, so I am._

_"Huh, says the girl who gets flirted everyday."_

_"Says the boy who's jealous."_

_Jealous?! Me?!?! No way! No how! Had to calm down. I was ruining the plan. "I'm not jealous. Look, I just came to ask you something."_

_"Uh-huh, what?" I had her full attention... great. Why does it look so easy to some people?_

_I looked at the floor to avoid her look. "D-do y-you want t-to g-go to the Festival with m-me?" Great, I made a fool of myself. **Always!**_

_"As your date?" she laughed. "That's desperate! Asking your teammate to the Festival? Ha!" **Always!**_

_I looked at her. "I'm not asking you as a date." Then why am I asking her? "I'm asking you as a friend. And it can help you." Had to calm her someway._

_"On what?"_

_"People will think that you're on a date." We _were_ going as a date. "They'll think that you have a boyfriend and they'll leave you alone." Wow, I didn't thought of that._

_"Clever, but will it work?"_

_Wha...? Will she actually do it? "Don't know. Say 'yes' and we'll see." She won't buy that. Ugh! **Always!**_

_"Can you promise me that it'll work?"_

Can _it work? _Will _it work? _Will _we fool the people? _Will_ those annoying boys leave her alone? And why do I sound like those announcer guys? "Maybe... sure." I really wasn't sure. **Always...**_

_She walked towards me. I feared for what she was gonna do. She placed her right hand behind my neck and her left hand behind my head. She looked at me. I was confused. She kissed my cheek._

_"Wha...?" I knew I was blushing. When she put her hands on me, I _thought _I knew what she was doing. Well, we'll have a whole night to know each other better... well, something that we haven't told each other anyway._

_"Needed to seal the deal with a kiss," she explained. "And the kiss will remind you about your promise."_

_"I'll remember the promise in next year's Festival... maybe the year after that." And the year after that and the year after that. Ha! Why does something always goes wrong, then right when I'm in doubt? Progress City is a strange city after all. Everything can happen. **Always!

* * *

**_

I kinda felt being watched. It better not been the guys... or Torch.

Uh-oh. She didn't yell in the whole story. What did she do?

I hear the door opening. "Let's go."

"What? Now? It's not even dark." I know who it is. No way am I gonna look at her. If I look at her, I'm gonna be like the guys... if I knew what happened to them.

"Have you looked at me lately?"

At least I have some authorization to look at her and not a death warrant. W-wow... I really should have had a hidden camera in my room before she takes the make up off... well, she doesn't have _that_ much on. I don't know why she was stressing with the yelling?

"Speechless, huh?"

"I... uh... um... yes." Duh, I am speechless.

"That decides it. I'm taking it off!"

"But you don't have much."

"But still-"

"You have a reason, don't you?"

She only nods. Obviously she has a reason.

"Want to tell me 'bout it?"

"Yes... but not here. Too many **people** are hearing!" She looks at the door. Strange, no one's there. "I'll come back later." She leaves to the bathrooms.

Really, no one's there. It's like they left early or something. I have to check that out. How'd she do that? I leave my room and check the doors. Loogie, Ed and Deets' doors are closed. No way to open them.

"What are you doing?" Fizz asks.

"What'd you do with the guys?"

"Oh, nothing." She grabs my arm and pulls it. "Now, let's go. Before Deets comes back... and the guys too."

* * *

Okay, if Burn and Fizz left, it's time for our plan to be in action, but where are the guys? I appear in the Vehicle Room, they aren't there. I went to the Team Room, they aren't there either. Where are they?! 

Mumbles and yells are what I hear... in the rooms?

"Yo, Ed, Deets, Loogie, are you there?!"

More yells. They must be in their rooms. But why now? Burn and Fizz left.

I go to the rooms. "Guys, are you there?!"

Even more yells. What did they do to 'em?

I deactivate the locks in all three doors. Man, I think Fizz did the locks. They have a firewall, but I could deactivate them. No way a girl was gonna beat me in programming. Each of the doors had their owner... tied to a chair... their hands tied behind the chair... their legs also tied... and duck tape on their mouths.

I laughed at them. "Oh! I'm gonna get a picture of this!" And I did. They look so funny! Ha!

Ed mumbles something. I think I know what he means. Help him out. But wait, guess what? I have no hands. Guess I have to untie him with my mouth. Ew! He owes me big time!

Ew! Gross! Now I know what rope tastes like! I untied his hands. Now he can untie the rest of himself and the guys.

He could untie himself and get rid of the duck tape... **"OW!"** In pain. "Yes, I know. We owe you."

"Dude, what did they do to you?"

"They? You mean Fizz, right?"

"She did this?!" Really, I don't believe it.

"Yeah. We didn't help her and after Deets finished with her, Fizz tied Deets to the chair and me and Loogie suffered next."

"Why didn't Burn?"

"Maybe she'll get him tomorrow. Let's just untie the others and start taping their date." He looks at Loogie and Deets' rooms. "Remember, we'll be in the Festival, you tell us what's up with them and where they go and we'll see what they do."

"Some friends you guys are, right?"

"Yeah, if they tie you to a chair that means that they are friends."

* * *

**_A/N_**: Finally finished this chapter! You know how long it took me to write this?! A month actually. Two project for the whole month of February (Picasso and the Primitive Church), exams, a book fair, bowling, eighteen pages of Pre-Algebra exercises still not done (and I'm in Algebra, so see how low my group fell), a nosy friend (TB, stop looking at 'em!), putting drawings in deviantArt and trying a boy's POV for the first time **ever**. And I still missed some things. So you know how busy I was. 

Anyway, two more chapters to go and this story is done. The two chapters are going to be the hardest to write, but I'm up for the challenge (well, that's the reason I wrote this, wasn't it?). I want to say that after I write this chapter, I'll edit some things in the other chapters just because I found that "growth spur" was bad written (growth spurt, how did I miss that?!) and some other things I found out that I added by mistake. Sorry if this chapter has speeling errors. Please review!


	5. Festival Night

**Chapter 5**: Festival Night

Disclaimer: I don't own _Get Ed_. Now, that we have our own archive, we'll have a lot of Get Ed stories here. For those who don't know me, call me crazy, but I love this pairing (ask some of my friends, they'll tell you), even if there's an age difference, that's what makes it better.

The reason of this being rated T is gonna appear here, but, hey, this is one of the things that's happening now on days everywhere. You hear 'bout these things on the radio, TV, news, you get the idea.

* * *

This festival is great! Instead of robot parades, they should do this more often. Music at every corner, some games where the bazaar stores are, light decorations on the streets, houses and buildings. Wonder how much cred do they have to give for all of this? 

"Tell you what," I say. "Twenty cred says that the electric bill for Progress City is ten thousand cred."

Fizz giggles. "Okay, but it's your cred and I say twenty thousand cred."

Everything is going great. We've managed to get a few boys jealous – meaning we're close to one of the things I promised her: get boys to stop bothering her. Nobody bothered us… not even the guys. Fizz must've been pissed off with Deets to do what she did.

* * *

_**"OW!!!"**__ Fizz yelled._

_"Stay still!" demanded Deets._

_**"No!"**_

_"C'mon, just a few more things and you're perfect!"_

_"__**No!**__ This is the reason I hate make up! I didn't even ask you to come here anyway!"_

_"But I'm helping!"_

_"How? By turning myself older with make up? You've tied me to a chair!!!"_

_The two girls were in Fizz's room. They've been yelling for some minutes. Fizz's hatred for make up plus Deets' love for the stuff _plus_ a twelve-year-old genius' room equals one big cat fight with an unknown winner 'cause both are equally matched._

_**"Help! Help!"**_

_"Not gonna happen!"_

_Mumbles was all I could hear. Deets found a way to shut her up. She had the upper hand…_

_"Hey! Stop chewing the tape!" Till that happened._

_"Someone get me outta here! Burn, Ed, Loogie! I know you guys are listening!"_

_"Yeah! We know!" we three yelled. We had to mind our own business… that was apparently nothing to me._

_**"So help me!!!"**__ We were quiet for a while till Fizz yelled again. __**"Help me!"**_

_We were still quiet. We knew we were dead._

_"I'm gonna get you all for this!"_

_It was quiet for some minutes. I expected more yells or something like that. A yell was covered up and a door opened. Another door opened and some strange sounds were heard almost next door to my room… wait a minute, that's Ed's room! The door closed and the door next to my room opened – that's Loogie's room – and the same strange sound I heard._

_My door opened and I hear a voice. "Let's go."_

_"What? Now? It's not even dark." I said to the voice. Of course I knew it was Fizz, but she was pissed off and I didn't want to piss her even more._

_"Have you looked at me lately?"_

_At least she let me know that I wasn't going to piss her off. I looked at her. She was beautiful. She looked hot. Both girls did a great job… yes, I _also_ mean Deets. I wish I had a hidden camera in my room to get that._

_She had a light green halter-top, green mini-skirt, black pants to her knees and black boots. Her hair was in a ponytail, but looked like it was in nothing since the hair holder was way to stretched for her hair. She also had that necklace… pendant-thing her mom gave her a year ago – Ed returned it to her since he realized he really didn't a necklace to know he was part of a family – and not so much make up: light green eyeshadow, black eyeliner… blush… ha-ha! Now it seems funny._

_"Speechless, huh?" said Fizz._

_"I... uh... um... yes." Duh!_

_"That decides it. I'm taking it off!"_

_"But you don't have much."_

_"But still—"_

_"You have a reason, don't you?"_

_She nodded. Obviously she had a reason._

_"Want to tell me 'bout it?"_

_"Yes... but not here. Too many __**people**__ are hearing!" She looked at the door. No one was there. "I'll come back later." She left to the bathrooms._

_I left my room and checked the doors. All of 'em were closed. No way to open them._

_"What are you doing?" Fizz asked._

_"What'd you do with the guys?"_

_"Oh, nothing." She grabbed my arm and pulled it. "Now, let's go. Before Deets comes back... and the guys too."_

_We left the Dojo to the streets. No rides, just walking. If we get tired when we return, we could always get the bus._

"_So, I have got to ask," I said. "What'd you do to the guys?"_

"_Oh, it was nothing," she said with a flirtish and innocent tone. Flirtish? Innocent? She did something bad! Whoo! You go, girl! The guys won't mess with us. "When Deets tried to put nailpolish on me, she had to untie my hands and arms. When she did, she turned to find the nailpolish. Then I hit her in the back of her neck."_

"_Doesn't that make people faint?" Then I said in a whisper, "Or kill them?"_

"_No, it actually makes them fall unconscious since there are nerves there." Smart move! Should've done it when Bedlam had "mummified" me. "I untied my legs and pulled Deets in her room and tied her there."_

"_And what happen to Ed and Loogie?"_

"_Tied 'em for not helping me."_

"_I didn't help you and you didn't tied me."_

_She giggled. "First, you're my date. Second, I can tie you later _and _put firewalls in your lock." So that's why the door didn't open. We need anti-Fizz locks._

_"Goody…" I muttered under my breath. The only way I can stop my fate in being tied to a chair and being locked in my room is if I can make her fall in love with me. Good luck, me! You're gonna need it!_

* * *

"We should be close to the café," I say. 

"Should?" Fizz asks as she pulls me to a stop in the middle of the bazaar.

"Well, the lights aren't making me remember this part of the bazaar very easy… and I never been to the bazaar this late at night."

"You?!" Fizz laughs. "You know every place in Progress City! Why the—"

She's cut off by a strong cold wind entering the bazaar. Well, that's what you get for living in a European island next to one of the coldest places on Earth.

"Bad memory… all of the sudden?" Thought she wasn't going to finish.

I laugh. That wind did _not_ do well for her.

"What? What is it?"

"The wind does _not_ do you any favors for your hair," I laugh.

She touches her hair… her messy hair. So much for the "ponytail". She passes her fingers to comb it, but makes it even messier.

"Let me…" I walk to her back and pull her scrunchie. I comb her hair with my fingers. Her hair is always smooth, never needs treatment. "Hmm?"

""Hmm" what?"

"One more thing…" I walk in front of her. I crouch a little so my eyes could meet hers. I see she's blushing a little. Good, good.

One thing 'bout her bangs, they grow **way** too fast. Only us at the Dojo and her family know her little secret. Why a secret? A courier rule: for safety, hair should not be a problem. Hair _is _a problem for her. Since the growth spurt, her hair has to be in a ponytail or in anything that puts her hair out of the brakes of her hover-scooter, flame or anywhere near us when delivering a package. She refuses to cut her hair. Her bangs have always been a problem from day one, so she cuts it weekly above her eyes to see. Guess you didn't know that, didn't ya?

I place my fingers in her bangs. "Just need to get this out of your beautiful green eyes."

She's blushing even more, but she manages to slap my hand… really hard! Ouch! "Don't you dare touch my bangs."

"Why not? It's obvious you can't see."

"I _can_ see. I'm used to having my bangs this long." She stretches her arm to me and I give the scrunchie. She ties it to her hair, but it still doesn't hold it at all.

We start to walk again. Shouldn't be too far now.

* * *

Oh, this is sweet! The guys are gonna love all of this! Just hope those two don't notice the videos in the computer 'cause if they do… Fizz is gonna reprogram me! No worse! Delete me! 

"Ed, man, I'm having a bad feeling 'bout this."

* * *

"Why?" I ask. We have a little hearing piece for us to hear Torch and tell us where to go. 

"_Fizz is gonna delete me!!!"_

"How'd you figure?" asks Dr. Pinch.

"_She's gonna find out. Sooner or later, I'm gonna be deleted!"_

"No, you won't, Torch," I say to him.

"_If they see the cameras following them, what'll we say if they suspect us?"_

"Coincidence," Deets says.

"_Yeah, Fizz "coincidently" kicked your butt and tied you to a chair."_

Loogie and me snicker. He's right 'bout that!

"Hey, it isn't funny!" she yells.

"_Heh, anyway, they're close to the café where Deets…"_ he laughs a bit _"…heh, Burn and Fizz went after delivering the Omnis 2.0."_ I remember, no Loogie in that delivery.

"Right," I say to Torch, "thanks!" I look at Loogie and Deets. "Let's go, before we miss 'em."

* * *

Finally, I can see the place. The street is partly empty. Why's that? The best thing about the café is that the street is below a beach. The street had stairs in the sidewalk for access to the beach. And the water _must_ be cold, and not only because we live close to both the North Pole and Greenland. 

"Hey Burn, look over there!" Fizz points her finger at two kids jumping next to a bazaar tent pole. We walk towards the kids.

"Jess, can you reach it?" a young girl asks.

"You're the tall one, Jessica! You're the one who's suppose to reach it!"

"How can I be the tall one? I'm your twin!"

We look at the pole and see a bandana caught with the pole. Fizz is going to get it, but I grab it before her. She smiles amused and I give her the bandana.

She kneels down to the twins and smiles at them. Ha, Fizz finally kneels down to someone, not the other way around. She must be _very_ happy. "I believe this belongs to you," she says to the girl.

The girl – Jessica, I think her name was – grabs the bandana and ties it to her hair. "Thank you, miss!" She looks at me. "Thank you, sir!" She runs with her twin brother to… the café! See, I wasn't lost!

We run behind the twins. The café – like the street – was half empty. The only ones in the outside seats were actually the twins. Two groups of people were in the inside tables.

"Inside or out," I ask.

"Out, of course. I want to see the stars." She looks at me. She knows what I'm thinking. We can't see the stars. Too many lights tonight to see stars. "Okay, so I want to hear the ocean." She does? "'Kay, so I don't. Burn, stop making me tell the truth."

I laugh. "Then find a reason."

"I want to talk to you without nosy people 'round the café."

"Don't worry. These people aren't nosy." I pull a chair for her.

She smiles and sits down. "Thank you, Burn."

* * *

"I'm dead! I'm gonna be deleted! Oh, good bye, you cruel, cruel world!" 

"_Torch, keep telling yourself that and I'll be right there deleting you,"_ Deets says to me. _"Y'know that Fizz taught me how to do it."_

I can't say it out loud, but I can say it to myself. Ahem… I'm dead and I'm gonna be deleted! Help me! Don't just stand there! Help! Save me!

Anyway, I lost sight of Burn and Fizz when they took a turn where there's a damaged camera. Hey, I see 'em! They made it to the café. And guess what? I have a close vision of them. Color… it's the café's security camera… hey, I can listen to 'em. This is so drad!

"Ed, I've just hit the jackpot. Colored vision and I can listen to them."

_"Good, just keep taping while we enjoy the Festival a little bit."_

* * *

"Excuse me for some minutes, will ya?" Fizz asks me. I nod and she leaves to the inside of the café. 

We haven't done much. Some small talk and eaten a little, but nothing else. She told me why she doesn't like make up. Kind of sad really.

"Hey, you're Frances' boyfriend and don't deny it like you and Frances did to me."

I look back and… what?! How'd she find us? "Karibell, what're you doing here?"

"So, she's dating a courier. Nice!" she says. "Now it all makes sense. She hid her clothes because she _is_ a courier. Ain't that right, Burn?"

How does she know so much? She figured out our location, Frances' job and my alias – she might've heard it from somewhere – but how does she know the other two?

I open my mouth to speak, but Karibell interrupts me. "And Frances is using an alias to cover herself from identify theft and those other things. Fizz, right? I've been hearing a lot from her by some people. Am I right in all of this?"

"I can't say; Frances might kill me." And she's capable of doing so.

"You can't say because it's true… but look, I didn't came here to talk. I came here to tell you and Fizz something important. If you don't want to ruin your date, I can tell you and defend Frances."

"Defend? What're you talking 'bout now?"

"Michael and the gang are in the Festival. They're looking for Frances. They found out who she really is and they're very angry. My guess is that they want her, dead or alive." My guess is that they're drunk or something to do something like this… and they're twelve years old. They're doing something an adult or a robot should be doing. They might've had a bad childhood to be doing crazy stuff like this.

"How do you know all this?" The only thing I wish right now is for them to disappear. I've got to protect Fizz, she's too young to die… and by young, I mean twelve years.

"I hid myself when I saw them. My mom is taking care of Michelle so I can do lots of stuff. They said that they've seen Frances and Fizz, the Dojo's courier, and thought to be the same person. It wasn't long before they figured it out. The scooter she used in our ambush is the same one Fizz uses in her work. Then Michael told the guys to find her, dead or alive. I think they turned into maniacs searching for her. And I think Michael liked Frances, but she didn't return any feelings and turned him stone cold. Now he wants her to like him, either he threatens her and if she says no, you know the rest."

It's starting to make sense now. Why would a guy keep searching for a girl that he bullied so much? He likes her, but it isn't mutual in any shape or form. And when she doesn't show any signs and disappears, he starts getting all sorts of bad thoughts. In other words, he's crazy and turned his friends crazy and telling them she's their slave. I'll be the one to knock some sense into him. Very, very hard.

"Hey Karibell, something wrong?" a voice asks her. We look in front of the table. It was Frances… Fizz… ugh! I'm confusing myself!

"Of course not, Fizz. Just wanted to say hi."

"Oh, well – Fizz?!" She looks at me. "You told her?!"

"Course not. I figured it out myself," Karibell says. "Well, nice to see you two. Bye!" She walks towards the Central Bazaar.

Great, now I have to watch for two things: jealous boys and an angry group of preteens. What to do to keep us out of sight? I look at the staircase in the sidewalk. Beach it is. "Wanna go to the beach?"

"It's too cold," Fizz tells me.

"There are rocks to sit on and a palm tree with a swing. It'll be just the two of us. What do you say?" I extend my hand.

She blushes and grabs my hand. "Why not?"

* * *

No, no, no! There's no camera there! They can't go there. "Huston, we have a problem!" Heh, I always wanted to say that. 

"_What is it, Torch?"_ Ed answers.

"There's a beach in front of the café. They're entering and there's no camera."

"_Can you find something mechanical that can help you?"_

"Well…" I turn the camera to the right. "I found a way, but it ain't pretty."

"Then he says to her: "No oil, no service." The trash-bot laughs. His partner also laughs. This is so wrong in so many ways. Ed owes me big time.

"Good one, Bust-er!" I hack the other trash-bot's system. Well, this is the only way I can get a camera and close to 'em.

"Pete, what's wrong, buddy?"

"Uh… nothing. Look, I gotta go. Later!" I make Pete's wheel run towards the sidewalk.

"All right. See ya!" Buster yells and he leaves.

I hide Pete's arms and wheel. His eye lenses are looking below at the beach. Perfect!

* * *

"Deets pointed at you, didn't she?" Fizz asks all of the sudden. 

That's one way for the secret to come out. Told you she's smart to put two-and-two together. "Yeah, but that isn't the reason I took you out."

"Then what is?"

Great, confession time… "Figure it out yourself." For her. I'm starting to get a little nervous here…

"Don't tell me you're with the mob!"

"What?! Of course not! Think deeper, girl!"

She walks down to where the last group of rocks meets with the water. She takes her boots off and places her feet at the water. "It's very nice down here," she whispers. "Thank you for taking me."

"Thank you for coming with me." I look at the sea in front of us. The night is mixed with the sea making them one, but one thing separated them to becoming one… the moon and its reflection on the water. Story of my life. The only thing separating Fizz and me is the six-year age difference. They always say age is just a number, but when they really face it, do they still feel like age is a number?

But I still like her, she understands me better than anybody. When I harm her in any way, she always lets me forgive myself to her. And when she starts making projects, I'm always the one who has to check on her constantly so she doesn't harm herself… and the Dojo. Sometimes I even help her when it's a big project.

"I like you too," she says.

I look at her. "What?"

"I can read you like a book. I always have and I'll always will. Call it my intuition."

"Okay Miss Frances, if you're so smart, why do I like you?"

"Hmm…" she ponders. She puts on her boots and stands up. She starts walking towards me and walks circles around me. She mutters some things while she circles me. What is she saying? She crouches down and stares at me. "Mm-hmm." She nods.

"I feel like I'm being investigated," I mutter.

"You are… by me." She sits down next to me. "Thanks to my aunt who taught me human behavior…" Engineer, volcanologist, behaviorist… yep, nothing special 'bout Fizz's family. "I know what's up anybody's mind." She clears her throat. "You're not being yourself tonight. Your courage has suddenly faded, but your caring personality is always present. You might as well be nervous for the first time."

"Instead of telling me I'm a nervous wreck…" Which I am. "Tell me the answer to my question."

"'Kay, 'kay, just seeing if you believed me or not." She sighs. "I see something familiar in your eyes, but also unfamiliar. Nervous wrecking and eye shifting…" I was eye shifting? I didn't even noticed. "Means that you're nervous about my feeling towards you."

"You're good," I whisper.

"And that's not all," she says. "In the night, you've found me energetic…"

"True."

"A little bit smart…"

"True." Much!

"And I treated you like I've always have, like a friend. That's what you like 'bout me. Friends help. Friends forgive. Friends give. And you like those qualities."

Anymore smart and she'll skip school. "You spoke for me, you energetic, feisty, giver, smart, beautiful little girl."

"Little in age, not in size."

And that might be the suppose end to our friendship.

* * *

_**A/N**_: And that's the end of this chapter. I want to thank the people who are actually reading this story. In less than a week, my story's hits grew up to 200 more. And reviews, alerts and favorites for this story started to appear on my e-mail. I thought people wouldn't like this paring, but maybe I was wrong (since I've experimented a five-year age difference with my grandparents who live in the USA). 

Thanks Domiebabe3 for the review and alert! Thanks sorceresstar for the fav! And thanks Moviefan18 for the review and fav (again, even if you don't know what the actual show is about; you just love the drama, don't ya?)! You're an awesome friend, Moviefan!


	6. Unusual Way to Finish a First Date

**Chapter 6**: Unusual Way to Finish a First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own _Get Ed_. Yes, I'm finally finishing this story. It's weird actually, people wanted a Get Ed Archive, but only nine stories are present here by this time (five are Spanish). C'mon people, we're not the only ones who can write. Reviewers can write and help expand this Archive and anonymous reviewers can register and help too. Just follow the Guidelines (no songfics, no Script Form…), have good grammar and good plot and you've got yourself a good story. I would love to review your Get Ed stories.

I actually made an error in age again when I wrote this because Burn's age doesn't work with the sequel story of this one called _About Ages and Birthdays _(Spanish version is already written). Burn keeps on being 17 until months after schools and collages start. He's 18 going to 19 in the sequel. So in this story, he's still 17. Sorry for the mix-up again. I found this out while writing this.

Back to my story, this might go a little out of character by now, why? This…

* * *

"Are you sure you can make it through the day?" Deets asks me. 

"Sure, I will. I wasn't _that_ injured, but I can't say the same to the others," I giggle. "Being re-taught martial arts worked like a—"

"Fizz, I'm sorry that we spied on you two yesterday," she blurts out. "I knew we shouldn't have done that, but I let my curiosity get the best of me. Would you forgive me… us?"

"Of course! You're my best friend. I can't hold a grudge on you forever."

"Does Burn know what we did?"

"Of course, that's the only way he was sure he wasn't going to lose by his own."

"Just tell me everything he says in detail, 'kay?" She starts to leave my room.

"Being a girl is harder than I thought. How can you put up with this?" I joke.

"I am being myself, thank you," Deets jokes back. "And you should return being yourself too. My best friend is a twelve-year old tomboy genius who recently had a growth spurt and has a boyfriend." She opens the door. "A preteen has a boyfriend before me? Ed owes me big time," she whispers to herself. "But at least you're happy and your problems are over."

"Thanks," I whisper loud enough for her to hear.

She runs towards me and hugs me. Then she kisses my bangs and forehead. Burn was right; I really need to cut my bangs today.

I blush of embarrassment. "What was that for?"

"Oh Fizz, you're growing up, that's all."

"Why do you sound like my mom?"

She laughs. "I've been protecting you like one for too long."

"Protecting me like one? Last year you almost hit me with a watermelon. I don't know what your definition of "protection" is but I hope is the same one we all use."

"Sorry 'bout that too." She scratches her head sheepishly. "I was mad at Burn and I took it all on you."

"Don't worry. No one got hurt, just dirty. Ol' Skool was there to stop us."

She sighs. "I wonder who will stop is now if that happens again. I mean, we all depended on him and yesterday was one year since he went missing."

"Yeah," I sigh also. "And we're weeks away from school. I start middle school soon…"

"I'm still stuck in high school… and since the Dojo now has to stick together even more, Loogie goes to the same high school that I go."

"Burn goes to college and Ol' Skool had to put Ed in the same middle school that I'll assist."

"At least you get to see him—"

"You're the one with the crush on him."

She chuckles. "I guess you're right. See ya later!" Deets leaves my room.

Finally! She's gone! I should start telling her that I'm not the type of girl who lets people braid hair while talking. If I'm falling asleep, I can let her do it, I'm not gonna listen to her anyway.

Yesterday night was interesting. What I expected, yet I still didn't. Let me tell you something so you don't confuse yourself in all of this. Two details: one not so important and one that's _**very**_ important.

Deets and I fought so I wasn't covered entirely in the horrible make-up. Was the one who invented the make-up ugly? I beat her and tied her, Ed and Loogie. Burn and I left the Dojo to the Central Bazaar… wait; I skipped something, the not-so-important part.

* * *

_After tying the guys with a face covered in make-up—light green eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara... stupid blush—I wanted to see Burn's reaction. I opened his bedroom door and said, "Let's go."_

"_What? Now? It's not even dark," he said. Burn didn't look at me. I believed he heard what I was doing._

"_Have you looked at me lately?" I had a light green halter-top, green mini-skirt and black pants that reached my knees that Deets and me bought the week before. Some black boots I had stored in my closet. I had my mom's plasma injector as my necklace for good luck—Ed gave it to me—and my hair was in a ponytail, well, what I think it was anyway._

_I didn't know if he knew what he was doing. Probably not. If he did, he woulda stopped himself of further embarrassment. He was staring at me… blushing! He jumped out of his bed and kept staring at me. Awkward!_

"_Speechless, huh?" I asked._

"_I… uh… um… yes," he admitted._

"_That decided it. I'm taking it off!" I was gonna take it off anyway. I wanted to see his expression. Might be the last time I do that._

"_But you don't have much."_

"_But still—"_

"_You have a reason, don't you?"_

_I nodded. My reason was and is simple. My grandmother... she didn't like that I acted like a tomboy. If it wasn't for my hair that fell down like a girl's or my voice, you could assume I was a boy._

* * *

_I remember that day exactly. I was a four-year old girl. You could say I had longer hair than what I had when I started working for Dojo Deliveries. I never wore dresses, make-up or jewelry. If my dad saved his clothes when he was four, I coulda chose that and let my mom's clothes eat more dust. I never liked dolls or those plush toys. My interests were watching my mom work and see the pictures my dad shot of any volcano he was recently studying about. Strange youth, huh?_

"_Mommy, what'cha doing?" I asked._

_She was sitting in the couch; her feet were on the small table in front of her. She had her laptop on her lap and her eyes were pacing left and right at it. She might've been reading something. "Finishing the document for the reason why my idea for a restaurant building and underground electric contents is better than the rest of the offers the manager received. If he chooses me, I get to be the engineer creating their new restaurant." She looked at me. "What're _you _doing, Frances?"_

"_Waiting…"_

"_Don't worry. He said he's coming today and that he took pictures and they might be the best he has taken so far."_

"_Why doesn't Grandma like me?" I changed her subject slightly._

_Her eyes widen of my sudden question. "What?! Where did you get that?"_

"_You told me to be myself, but when I'm myself with Grandma, she doesn't like it."_

"_That's for me to blame," she whispered to herself. She thought I didn't hear her. Yeah, my mom's a tomboy. "Look, your grandma just wants what's best for you. She just wants you to be a girl… or what her idea of a girl is."_

_I heard the front door open and a few bags fell on the floor. A man entered. I remember that Dad had a light brown leather jacket on that day. "Frances, how are you?"_

"_Dad!" I yelled out of excitement. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He picked me up and hugged me._

"_How was your trip, dear?" my mom asked as she walked up to him._

"_One of my bests. Oh, I wish you guys coulda been there. Even with the crew, I was alone all of those nights…" he trailed off. Ew! Now I get it!_

"_Oh dear, so were we…" Mom! Hello! Dad has a four-year old in his arms that was still learning from where babies came from and she was having a first clue by that time!_

_They were about to kiss when a voice interrupted them. "What example are you giving Frances now?" an old woman asked. "If she starts kissing boys at a young age, her whole future might be ruined." What a hello there, Grandma._

"_Mom, don't you think that we know what we're doing? And Frances is more intelligent than that," my dad told her._

"_Hi, Grandma!" I said as I smiled at her._

"_Hello dear. How you've been?" she asked._

"_Fine, I've been helping Mom a lot since Dad left."_

_She looked at me and examined my face. "Dear, you need some time for yourself. You need to pamper yourself."_

"_Pamper myself?"_

"_Yes, a day to relax and take care of your body."_

"_Please, don't start, Mom. You know she isn't that type of girl," said Dad._

"_But she will be." Grandma grabbed me and took me away from my dad's arms. "Come along, Frances. I'll show you a thing or two about pampering yourself with make-up."_

_After that, it's just plain horrible for me to explain, but I'll try._

_My grandma took something from her purse and took me to my room. She sat me in front of the mirror. She placed a black compact case on the table and opened it. It was a make-up case._

_She started putting and showing me the make-up. After she finished with my face, Grandma said that I looked lovely; I thought I looked horrible. It covered the real me and made me look like a girl. I hated it!_

* * *

_Back at the date… eh… Dojo._

_"Want to tell me 'bout it?" Burn asked._

_"Yes, but not here. Too many **people** are hearing!" I looked at the door. "I'll come back later!" I left to the bathrooms._

_I entered and closed the door. I knew I was smudged with lipstick somewhere. A light peach smudge of lipstick was in my neck. The shadow that my hair made covered it._

_I opened the faucet and cleaned my neck. Then got rid of the blush on my cheek and what I might've had on my nose and my mouth. I was about to clean the junk on my eyes when I got the idea that someone might break into my firewall locks on Deets, Ed and Loogie's room locks._

_I left the bathroom and went to the bedroom doors. I saw Burn, who was checking the doors. "What are you doing?" I asked._

_"What'd you do with the guys?" he asked._

_"Oh, nothing." I grabbed his arm and pulled it to follow me. "Now, let's go. Before Deets comes back... and the guys too."_

* * *

Let me skip you guys some things. We left the Dojo with no vehicles. We were on the Bazaar going to a street that was next to a beach and a café. A cold European wind blew in the Bazaar and my hair got messy, but Burn was there to help me… and make me blush. 

Anyway, after that, we were close to the café when we saw a pair of twins called Jess and Jessica. Jessica's bandana had flown with the wind and landed on a bazaar tent pole. I grabbed it and gave it to her and she and Jess left to—what do you know—the café.

This is the good part… and part of the **very **important part...

* * *

_"Excuse me for some minutes, will ya?" I asked. We were on the café outside. We had talked and eaten a little._

_He nodded and I left to the inside of the café. Just wait for the irony._

_I opened the door and entered the room. Two groups of people sat on their tables. A group of waiters were on the counter talking with each other. I walked towards them._

_"Miss, is there something you want?" a female waiter asked._

_"Yeah, you guys remember the engineer who worked on this café?" I took out a small picture of my mom and me when I was five. I showed it to the waiters._

_"Monarch? Yes, she was a great engineer for us. She was capable of everything we asked and more. Thanks to her, this café gets tons of customers everyday," an old man told me. He flickered his glasses a little and he went wide-eyed. "You're her daughter!" He laughed. "What can we do for you, Frances?"_

_Wow, he remembered my name. "Mom told me that you guys have security cameras she installed. Can I see 'em? I need to check something out."_

_"Why, of course!" he shouted. "I'm the manager of this fine establishment. Call me Benjamin. Pl-please, follow me."_

_He took me into the kitchen. Humans and robot chefs worked and talked. Between all of the white and stainless steel, there was a gray door. Benjamin placed his thumb on a scanner and the door opened._

_The security room had only four small TV monitors. Two were outside and two on the inside. On the inside cams, I saw a group of Latinos and the other group was of Americans—it isn't that hard to difference them. On the outside cams, were the twins and Burn… and Karibell? What was she doing there?_

_What was she telling Burn? Was it something I should know? But there was something else that disturbed me… and the reason I wanted to check on the security cameras. A small pink ball was next to the red recording symbol. I knew that pink ball anywhere._

'Torch, what are you doing here? The guys send you to spy on us? I figured as much. I knew someone must have been spying on us.'_ I turned to Benjamin. "Thank you, Benjamin! I wanted to check on something in the security system."_

_"Anything for Monarch's lovely daughter. Please, tell Monarch we give a million thanks for the café engineering. We haven't have a problem with it since she installed it." That was like my mom. Leaving human perfection on a human creation. Yep, my role model, people!_

_I walked out of the security room and the kitchen. My past worries returning in each step. What if she had bad news she needed to tell me? What if she told me that Michael was close by? What if… I die that night? I shook my head over the nonsense. Maybe she remembered Burn and thought I was with him. I opened and closed the door of the café._

_"You know the rest," Karibell said to him._

_Burn looked very pale. His eyes were brown… they had darkened. I knew it was a bad thing she was telling him. He muttered a growl. What she told him was _**that**_ bad?_

_"Hey Karibell, something wrong?" I said casually. They looked at me. Burn's eyes lightened back to their fiery orange color._

_"Of course not, Fizz. Just wanted to say hi."_

_"Oh, well—Fizz?!" I looked at him. "You told her?!" Nobody should know that, except him, Ol' Skool and my parents. Nobody should know that smart, partly wealthy—hey, Volcanology and Engineering pays a lot—Frances is young, energetic and the Dojo's mechanic courier Fizz._

_"Course not. I figured it out myself." Well, she didn't cheated much on my school exams, that's for sure. "Well, nice to see you two. Bye!" She walked towards the Central Bazaar._

_I looked at Burn. He was looking at the staircase in the sidewalk, and then he looked at me. "Wanna go to the beach?"_

_"It's too cold," I told him. Why the beach? Was he trying to be… romantic? Wait, what was I saying. I shoulda said yes!_

_"There are rocks to sit on and a palm tree with a swing. It'll be just the two of us. What do you say?" He extended his had to me._

_My mind was going wild again with the _'do it!'_ and _'you're not gonna miss this chance, are you?'_ I blushed and took his hand into mine. "Why not?"_

_We left the café and took to the beach._

* * *

My impulses: a hot guy that I love and my "smart" mind. One thing: never underestimate me. Because what I did next was a masterminding of my own. Hey, you guys thought I had forgotten about being underestimated, didn't ya?

* * *

_"Deets pointed at you, didn't she?" I asked him. Let's see what honesty has to say to me. There was no doubt she pointed at Burn. Thank you, Deets!_

_"Yeah, but that isn't the reason I took you out."_

_"Then what is?"_

_Please, confess to me. "Figure it out yourself." Huh, nervous wreck of a Burn. Do it! Confess your love to me! I already know! Is it that hard?!_

_I started to think. The first thing that came to mind was the group of boy citizens who liked me. Just for a joke I said this. "Don't tell me you're with the mob!"_

_"What?! Of course not! Think deeper, girl!"_

_I walked down to where the last group of rocks met with the ocean water. I took my boots off and placed my feet in the water._

_I like the feeling of salt water on my feet and the cold European water brushing them. It was very soothing, including the sound that made when it made contact with the rocks and the sand. The sight was incredible too. The ocean formed part of the sky that night, except that there were two moons._

_"It's very nice down here," I whispered. "Thank you for taking me." I looked at him._

_"Thank you for coming with me."_

_We looked at the sea. Again, it was beautiful. It was like seeing a picture. The whole night was reflected on the ocean like a mirror, nothing was missing in the reflection. Only the real and the reflected moon separated the night's world and reflection._

_Separated… It's a hard word to hear when you're in love. For example, Burn and me are six years separated from each other. It's mildly impossible for a seventeen-year old—his birthday isn't for a few months— to fall for a twelve-year old. But it's happening._

_I think only a few or none people ever noticed how much Burn and me spend time together. If it weren't for my work, I would be playing Basketball or ZG with him. It would be great if I spend time with him._

_"I like you too," I said. No turning back now._

_He looked at me. "What?"_

_"I can read you like a book. I always have and I'll always will. Call it my intuition."_

_"Okay Miss Frances, if you're so smart, why do I like you?"_

_"Hmm…" I pondered. I put on my black boots and I stood up. I walked circles around him, "You don't wanna answer, let me impulse you to start," I muttered. I crouched down and stared at him. "Mm-hmm." I nodded._

_"I feel like I'm being investigated," he muttered._

_"You are… by me." I sat next to him. "Thanks to my aunt who taught me human behavior…" Lie! Complete lie! "You're not being yourself tonight. Your courage has suddenly faded, but your caring personality is always present. You might as well be nervous for the first time."_

_"Instead of telling me I'm a nervous wreck…" Which he is! "Tell me the answer to my question."_

_"'Kay, 'kay, just seeing if you believed me or not." I sighed. "I see something familiar in your eyes, but also unfamiliar. Nervous wrecking and eye shifting means that you're nervous about my feeling towards you." Yeah, not only did he shift his eyes when on the way to the café, but he blushed sometimes too._

_"You're good," he whispered._

_"And that's not all. In the night, you've found me energetic…"_

_"True."_

_"A little bit smart…"_

_"True."_

_"And I treated you like I've always have, like a friend. That's what you like 'bout me. Friends help. Friends forgive. Friends give. And you like those qualities."_

_His eyes soften. I got him! "You spoke for me, you energetic, feisty, giver, smart, beautiful little girl." **Yes!**_

_"Little in age…" I said as I leaned close to him. Our faces were very close to each other. "Not in size."_

_I felt our hot breaths in our faces and mouths. Only a few seconds later, I put my hands on his neck and brushed my fingers on his cheek. That impulsed him. He put his hands around my waist._

_Our faces got closer until the hot breath was in my mouth completely. Our warm lips pressed each other tightly, almost with a longing. Tongues danced and licked each other inside our mouths. But with a big action came a big consequence; our breath was fading and our moans weren't making that problem any better. We broke our first kiss._

_We gasped for some minutes. That was a lot of breath we took from each other._

_He noticed many things 'bout me. Physical and mental things. Even things I didn't even know about. But there was something very hidden in my mind that actually got out. I don't know how, I didn't even mean to say that sentence. And if I was to say it, I woulda said the opposite of it._

_"I shouldn't have done that." I shoulda done that a _year _ago!_

_"Why?" Burn asked. His orange eyes looked fearful, but I got to continue on my hidden inquire._

_"You like me for my looks, don't ya?" Darn it! Tons of couples say 'I love you' before or after a kiss. We just started an argument without the shouting. I'm sure we're not a normal couple._

_"No…" Well, if you like a girl, you gotta like her for physical and mental. I stared at him. It's obvious! "A little. Fizz, I thought you were good looking before this all happened. I never thought this was gonna happen to you."_

_"The growth spurt or the boys following me?" What's this?_

_"Both," he admitted. "I knew that the growth spurt was going to change your life and ours, but it changed mine rather harshly when the boys of the city were falling in love with you."_

_"That explains your behavior lately, you've been protecting me a lot," I whisper to him._

_"And that's not all. I didn't want to lose you to another boy, that's why I protected you. But I know I'm not worthy of you either. So, I'm just trying to win a lost battle. You just like me as a friend."_

_"Are you still oblivious to the fact that I like you more than just a friend and co-worker, Burn?" I told him. He looked at me sternly, yet confused. "Your plan… all of this is saved, just because you fought the battle you thought was lost. Believe it or not, you won the battle _and_ the war. You asked _me_ on a date that in any way, shape or form, I was gonna say yes and it was going to conclude to this. You should know better than any person; before this night… years ago when we first met, I already loved you. Yes, I love you! And I love you too much to let you go." I panted. That speech took a lot of feelings outta me that I even felt them going away from my body._

_Burn cupped my chin and made me look at him directly at his eyes. "And I love you, Frances."_

_We hugged. It let me time to think what had just happened between us. We kissed, claimed that we love each other by arguing, hugged and I know there's another kiss waiting to happen. But Burn calling me Frances caught me by surprise. He _must_ be very serious to say that he loved me, and saying my real name, Frances._

_It wasn't long for us to stop hugging. His hands returned to my waist, but my hands still rested behind his neck. We kissed once again, that longing feeling returning with the moans._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was squeezing me. The hand pulled me away from Burn. We both yelled, but instead of falling on top of one of us like Science suggested, we fell in front of each other separated._

_"The newest couple in Progress City, guys. Burn and Fizz, or should I say Frances!" a boy's voice told us. The voice was right behind me._

_**"No!"** I knew without looking whose voice was that. I looked behind myself and saw a boy brunette with the darkest black eyes I've ever seen. His messy hair covered part of his left eye. He was completely wearing black: shirt, jacket, jeans, and shoes. "Michael, what're you doing here?!"_

_"Surprised to see me, dear…" The scent of alcohol and a few other spices lingered on his breath. He was drunk… and we needed to get outta there before he and the group tried anything on us. "Leaving us was a bad decision, Frances. If you paid more attention to me…"_

_"You mean _if_ I liked you…" With my mind and courage made up, I stood up and poked him on the chest and pushed Michael each time I said "if". "_If _I had any feeling for you, _if_ I obeyed you, **I** wasn't gonna be hit, threatened, mistreated, lied to…" I trailed off. "I dunno what your definition of "like" and "love" is, but me, Burn and other people out there have a good and better definition than yours."_

_"So Francie, you decided to stay with an older boy then?" the blond asked me. I still knew all the group's voices._

_I turned to see Ashley, who was in Michael's right. A light blue blouse that finished like a skirt, blue jeans—her thigh was completely wet with the smell of alcohol that Michael had—and black boots._

_"And you care why?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes to her dark blue ones._

_"Jealous that Frances got a boyfriend before you guys?" Burn said to them. "Or is it that Michael over there is plain jealous of Frances for everything? Either of 'em is right."_

_"Y'know you decided your own fate, right?" the pail, black-haired, gray-eyed Joshua said to him calmly. He always kept to himself; he only fought when he needed to. He had a gray jacket and black pants and shoes._

_He nodded, and then looked at me. I nodded back._

_"You also know you can't defend Francie forever. She'll be ours or death will do you apart," the dark-skinned girl Elizabeth told both of us, her hazel eyes narrowed at me. She wore a black and gray shirt, blue jeans, white shoes and her gray jacket hung on her waist._

_"I won't be the one needing defending. You guys'll need it," I said to the group._

_"Bring it on, Francie!" she shouted. She ran towards me, fists ready. I sidestepped and she passed me. I turned to her back and with only three fingers, I struck her on the back of her right shoulder. She put her hand on her shoulder and fell, followed by a sharp cry. "It hurts… so much." She looked at me straight in the eye. "What'd you do?"_

_Even Burn was amazed of what I did and the accuracy of the blow. "Pressure points. 'Cause I learned martial arts, I wanted to find a way to beat the enemy and use less energy."_

_With the group still looking at me, Burn had his chance. Duane, the dark-skinned boy who had also pulled Burn down, never saw it coming. He hit Duane behind the neck like I did to Deets hours ago. He fell unconscious on the sand._

_We ran towards the palm tree. "I think we're fighting," I joked. "Guess what?" I whispered to him as I looked up at the street. Torch shoulda followed us._

_"What?" he whispered._

_"Torch and the guys were spying on us. Torch must've seen us fighting and told the Dojo."_

_"The only day their spying actually is good." He looked up. "Jess, Jessica, help!" he yelled._

_Michael, Joshua and Ashley ran towards us after Burn called the twins._

_"I'll take Ashley, I have some unfinished business with her. Maybe later we'll finish our business with Michael." I ran towards the group. When Joshua and Michael were close, I stood on the swing that hung with the palm tree and thrust myself with my foot and jumped when I was far enough above their heads. I landed in front of Ashley and we started to fight._

_Moments later, the twins appeared looking down at the fight. They looked shocked on what was happening and ran off._

_I only saw glances of Burn fighting. I couldn't tell if he was winning or losing. The boys outnumbered him, but I knew he was strong and smart to beat 'em. He wouldn't let me down._

_I wanted to put my hair in a braid before the date started, but I decided not to because them the braid might get tight. I wish I did because if I did, I coulda double hit her each time I twisted and turned._

_I'd fallen and stood up. I hit and Ashley fell and stood up. I blocked, she blocked. I kicked, she kicked. I punched, she punched. I dodged, she dodged. That twelve-year olds' catfight wasn't going anywhere. I needed a weak point to be enough still for a few seconds to hit her. I was trying to hit her behind the knee and ankle, a combination pressure point that could make her fall so I can hit her neck and make her unconscious._

_A hand flew and grabbed Ashley's arm before she hit me again. Another hand hit her neck and she fell to the sand of the beach._

_"So Fizz, having a good time on your date?" It was Deets. I knew it! Torch saw us and told the guys. Thank God for that! "What's going on?"_

_"These are the guys who attacked me a year ago and my old classmates." I looked at Burn and saw that he wasn't fighting alone. Ed and Loogie were helping him._

_The real fight began. Elizabeth and Duane both recovered and Ashley was unconscious. Deets decided to fight with Elizabeth; now that's the real catfight! Loogie and Dr. Pinch decided to have their own opponent and fought with Duane… by annoying him while they fought. Dr. Pinch pulled ears and everything! Ed fought with Joshua. And like I said before, Burn and I decided to finish our business with Michael._

_"Ya think you're gonna get away again, Francie?" Michael taunted. "You'll be mine again, you'll lose your friends and I'll kill you so-called-boyfriend." He tried to punch me, but I dodged._

_"Yeah, I think you wanna re-think your plans," said Burn. "She's not yours, she still has her friends and I'm not going anywhere." He slid his leg to the sand and hit Michael's legs._

_The drunken brunette fell on the sand. A little blood dripped from his nose to his black clothes._

_"Any last things you wanna say to him," Burn told me._

_"Yeah, I got a few," I said as I approached Michael. "I'm not small! I'm not weak! I'm not outnumbered! I _am_ something! I _am_ a somebody!"_

_I heard a siren and saw some red and blue flashing lights. Four policemen appeared and looked down at the beach. The twins pointed at each member of the Dojo. The police went down by the staircase. One of them handcuffed the unconscious Ashley. The other policemen stopped the fighting between the Dojo and Michael's group. Duane, Joshua and Elizabeth were also handcuffed._

_Michael was handcuffed last. He vomited on the officer's shoes; a mix between vomit, blood and the smell of alcohol. He looked sharply at Burn and me. "I won't forget this. I'll get out, you'll be dead."_

_"Hey, you might be young, but you can be charged for that sentence alone, kid," the officer said. He looked at all of us. "Kids, are you all right?" He looked at me. "Miss, are _you_ all right? You took quite a beating from them."_

_"Yeah, nothin' that I've suffered before," I said._

_He then looked at Burn. "Young man, take much care of your girlfriend here."_

_Wait, wait, wait. Girlfriend? I know Michael and the gang mentioned Burn being or becoming my boyfriend, but we still hadn't decided to _be_ a couple. Though that's what I expected after we kissed._

_"Don't worry," he said as he put his arms around me. "That's what I'm planning to do with my girl. That's what I plan to do with my loved ones."_

_I looked at him and smiled. "Does this mean that we're a couple?" I whispered to him._

_It was obvious, so we laughed. We laughed because the worse was over._

* * *

The door to my room opened. "So, you're ready to go?" Burn asks me. 

"Sure, I was two years ready for this."

"Well, I did told everyone we had a week break 'cause of yesterday. You don't have to work on the vehicles and we can do whatever we want."

"Hey, maybe we can hear DJ Dive's report later there. We still have our bet, remember?"

"I told you, I wasn't gonna forget the date."

"Yeah, just because I did this…" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

He broke the kiss. "I thought that kiss was on the cheek."

"You wanted it there?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good, now c'mon, let's go!"

* * *

**A/N**: Does this seem like the end to this story? I'll let you guys answer that. 

This is almost exact as long as the first chapter. This chapter is 15 pages long; the first chapter was 16. After this story ends, the sequel starts a year and a few months later. What's the sequel, you ask? It's called About Ages and Birthdays. The Spanish version is already posted and is being co-authored by soulseek86 and Detkit95. The English version is the same, only that I traduced it to English.

Well, I guess I'll see you guys! Later!


	7. Begin Anew

**Chapter 7:** Begin Anew

Disclaimer: I don't own _Get Ed_. Well, the last chapter, finally here. To put this story to rest… or not? You already know that there's a sequel being written in Spanish, but it's in a hiatus. One of our co-authors, SoulSeek, left without warning. She hasn't written to us in six months and she won't answer our e-mails. And she deleted her two Spanish stories, so the Spanish _Get Ed_ fans can't read her two awesome and cute stories. So Detkit and me have a problem now, if she doesn't appear (because the next chapter was hers to write), we'd have to continue to write this sequel until she appears. We miss her terribly, but curiosity is killing some readers and us. So, SoulSeek, if you read this: please answer us! We miss you!

* * *

My troubles have left. My "dream" has come true and a lot of things have been added to the mix.

"Hey Fizz, it's starting!" Burn exclaims to me.

Heh, wait a few minutes and I'll tell you. I run to him while that oh-so-familiar song started up from his moto.

**_"This is DJ Dive with some morning news. Y'know that there was a "pandemonium" with a female courier. Sorry guys, but the girl has a boy. The youngest Dojo courier has fallen in love and is the girlfriend of the Dojo Leader. Strange age combination, huh? But we've seen worse. Overall, there will be _some_ jealous boys 'round here, but still congrats, you two!"_**

"That's embarrassing," I say.

"At least she's a _bit_ discreet," he jokes. I take his hand in pleasure and look at him. He smiles at me.

**_"In other news, the city's electrical cost for the whole Festival was fifteen thousand cred. And people and teens, that's a _lot_ of money there."_**

"Wow, that was unexpected," I say. "In between what we betted."

"So we both win the bet," Burn says. "How much cred did we betted on?"

"I don't remember, but we can replace the cred for a few dates and kisses."

"I'd prefer that over cred." He leans towards me and kisses me. Heh! I'm gonna get used to this!

"I'm gonna like this new life."

"How so?"

"Don't make me think," I whisper and then embrace him. "I just wanna play."

"Okay, okay, don't worry," he tells me. "You'll say it one day or another."

"Okay…" One day I'll get enough emotions, feelings—and maybe more words in my vocabulary… nah—and courage, I'll tell him. I'll tell _them_ all.

"Let's continue to practice," he says as he activates his anti-gravity boots. He jumps up to the ZG grid and waits for me.

"Right behind ya!" I say as I activate my own boots and jump to the grid.

"'Kay, so now you know how to be stable while on wait, now it's how to move with stability which is hard for some 'cause they don't know how to do it right. It _is_ possible to be stable while playing and not jumping or looking like you're swimming."

"If you can show me that, you'd get rid my main burden is ZG for good." I'm very glad he's gonna teach me that. We couldn't participate in this year's Courier Cup 'cause of me. I felt very guilty 'cause of that, but Burn assured me that he was gonna teach me everything there is to know 'bout ZG, so I could be a key member the next year. It was very kind of him to do that for me, and all of this was _before_ we became a couple. Almost two or three weeks ago.

"That's what I'm here for: to help _my_ girlfriend."

I giggled at his remark.

What was I gonna tell you? Oh yeah, what happened after the fight.

* * *

"_Young man, take much care of your girlfriend here," the officer said._

_"Don't worry," he said as he put his arms around me. "That's what I'm planning to do with my girl. That's what I plan to do with my loved ones."_

_I looked at him and smiled. "Does this mean that we're a couple?" I whispered to him._

_We laughed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hug him. I looked up at him and smiled. He looked down and smiled back._

_The officer told us to come to the police station tomorrow—today—morning for an interrogation. He took Michael and the gang and left._

_We started to walk and I looked back and saw that Ed, Deets and Loogie left our side. Did they finally leave us alone? I asked Deets today. She told me yes. "So… where are the guys?"_

_Burn also looked back. "I dunno. Maybe they left."_

"_Good." I turned to him and kissed him on the lips. "So we can finally be alone."_

_He chuckled a little bit. "C'mon, let's go." We continued to walk._

_We started talking 'bout other themes, just because we were a little… embarrassed. I mean, c'mon! After what we've been through that night, of course we'd be pressured._

"_Hey Fizz, look at that," Burn said as he pointed at one of the bazaar tents. It was sunglasses shop. Why he pointed at it? I had no idea. He picked up one of the sunglasses: a black one with three pairs of diamonds on each side. "Maybe this can help you."_

"_Help me? In what?"_

_He turned to me and placed the sunglasses on my head. What I first noticed was that my bangs weren't in front of my eyes anymore. "Perfect. I can finally see you beautiful eyes again."_

"_What're you supposing—"_

"_What am I buying for you is this." What!_

"_Burn, you don't have to."_

"_I don't have to, I want to." He smiled._

"_But why?"_

"_I know you're not gonna cut your bangs, even if you tried, you wouldn't." So true! "But at least have something to replace that headband of yours. It can move your bangs outta your eyes and you'd have style when you're not working."_

"_No, you can't." I didn't want him to buy something for me this fast in the relationship; adds more pressure for me._

"_I can and I will." He turned to the seller._

"_Burn, no!" I tried to stop him. I tried to restrain his right arm, but he secretly placed his left hand on the scanner and paid for the sunglasses._

"_Heh, sorry Fizz. I guess you've gotta stay with 'em now."_

_I sighed. Well, they did look cool on me… and I wasn't wearing my headband anymore… and he was right 'bout me bangs… so I stayed with 'em. "Well, okay. But I owe you two things."_

"_What things?" Heh, like he didn't know._

"_Well…" I looked at the sunglasses till I found the perfect one. A dark brown one with orange-tinted glass. I grabbed the sunglasses and showed it to the seller. He nodded at me and pointed at the scanner. I placed my hand on the scanner and paid for it. "You got me a gift, I get you one. Will you accept it?"_

_He looked at it for a while, but then smiled. "Of course! Anything for you." He grabbed the sunglasses and placed it in front of his eyes. "This is so drad!" He placed it on his head. "Thanks, thanks a lot!"_

_We started to walk once again. I held his hand the whole way back to the Dojo. I had to control the urge to kiss him 'cause of his sweet gesture. And I know he had to control his urge too. He squeezed my hand a few times and sometimes had his eyes closed._

"_Well, we're finally here," I said as we both entered the Dojo. I clicked on the lights. No one was there yet. Hmm, did they really let us alone? "Hey, I forgot something."_

"_What?" asked Burn._

"_No, no I didn't," I joked, but in a sincere tone. I started to walk towards my room._

"_Fizz, wait!" Burn ran towards me. As his steps came closer, I turned towards him and caught him by surprise. I crushed my lips with his and waited for his response. His eyes were still wide-eyed in shock, but I know he calmed down because he kissed me back._

"_See…" I said in between kisses. "I told… you… I owed… you… something."_

"_Me… too." Then he broke the kiss. "I had a great time, even though some kids wanted to beat us up. So… you have any plan tomorrow?"_

"_Well…" I pondered. "We have that interrogation at morn, but the rest of the day is free for me. Wanna go out tomorrow? Is that it?"_

"_Kinda. I have a promise to keep for you."_

"_What promise?" I had forgotten by that time 'bout him going to teach me 'bout ZG._

"_Just wear some exercise clothes after the interrogation."_

_"Good night," I said before I kissed him again. I left to my room, placed my sunglasses on my table, changed to my nightclothes, went to the bathroom and went to sleep. What? You wanted me to give you more detail? Sorry, but that's the most detailed part of what I did before I went to sleep._

* * *

I don't wanna go much into detail about the interrogation because, well… I already told you 'bout what happened at the beach in the ambush. Now let's get back to what's happening now.

"Fizz, kick it now!"

I float down and kick it with much force. Burn's teachings have really helped my game.

The ball flied straight towards Burn. He stops it with a kick and the ball flies out of the ZG grid.

He gaped at me. "Good job, girl!" He floats to the edge of the ZG grid and deactivates his boots. He falls on the floor and walks towards the ball.

I secretly follow him. When Burn picks up the ball, I jump on his back and kiss his cheek. "Thanks."

He laughs. "Think you're done?"

"Yes, for today." I smile. "I can reserve this place for tomorrow. Can we practice tomorrow, please?"

He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Of course. Why not? I think the guys will understand if we leave for one or two hours in the morning."

"Yeah, I think they will."

"And if you think I'll carry you out of here, you're sadly mistaken." Burn turns to where our stuff is. "We gotta pack first."

"How 'bout then?"

"We have our vehicles." Darn it! Thought he forgot 'bout them. Next time, we shouldn't bring our vehicles inside the arena. "But…"

"But what?"

"Next time, jump to my back when our vehicles are out of sight or far away. Then I would carry you."

"You're carrying me right now."

He closes his eyes. "But I can't see our vehicles."

"Stop contradicting yourself. You wanna carry me or not?" Then I giggle.

No matter what happens, we will be together and we will not be like any other couple you've ever seen or met. That I, Frances "Fizz" Bailey, promise you.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Ha! It's finished! _Growth Spurt_ is finished! Now, like I promised, I'm writing _Everlasting_, the winning story of my poll. It's already up (yesterday). Well, when I finish _Everlasting_, there will be a new poll for the next _Get Ed_ story, and included in that poll will be _About Ages and Birthdays_, so if you want the English sequel, vote for it when the poll is up.

Until the sequel of the English sequel of this story, good-bye and see ya later!


End file.
